It Gets More Complicated
by Nurmengardx
Summary: Formerly known as 'A Big Surprise' Sam and Dean go on a vampire hunt that ends in revelations, in which Sam has a twin sister named Sophie. She escapes from prison, but will she get away unnoticed? Other characters: Castiel, Raphael, Bobby, OCs Based around half way through season six.
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean ran full pelt into a darkened warehouse and barricaded the door behind them. Breathing heavily they pressed all their weight against the door and felt the scratching banging and snarling.

'These guys just don't know when to quit!' Dean raged.

'Yeah it's like they're crazed or something,' Sam puffed.

'They're vampires Sam, they're always crazed,' Dean ground his teeth from the strain.

'Yeah but like, more than usual.' Dean shrugged and pushed himself harder against the door. The banging was getting stronger.

'We can't just wait here, we need a plan,' Dean growled.

'We could run and hide behind those barrels and ambush them,' Sam suggested.

'Will the door hold?'

'It should do, at least until we're hidden,' Sam said, inspecting the door.

'Do you still have the dead man's blood?'

'All ready to be injected into those sparkling bastards,' Dean replied venomously.

'Ok ready?'

'Ready.'

'One…Two… Three!' they bolted behind the two barrels and readied the syringes. They waited for moments before the vampires crashed through the door and sniffed around the room. Sweat dripped down the side of Sam's face and the muscles in Dean's legs trembled from the adrenaline. What seemed to be the leader of the group pointed in the direction of the barrels and both of them tensed, readying themselves for the ambush. The leader and the second vampire drew level with the barrels and Sam and Dean jumped from behind them, taking down the first two with minimal resistance, however when the remaining two realised what was happening they retaliated with all of their supernatural strength. Sam and Dean jumped on one and eliminated him quickly and began advancing on the remaining female. A cornered vampire, bent on revenge, is never a good thing. She charged at them and knocked Sam away like a fly, he flew across the room and lay in a groaning heap.

'Sam!' Dean shouted in panic. The vampire grabbed him by the throat and lifted him from the ground, choking him. _This is the end,_ he thought. Suddenly a shot was fired and the female's head was blown clean off. Dean dropped to the ground and tried to regain his senses. Looking in the direction of the shot he tried to make out his saviour. There was a woman standing there with a rifle. He rubbed his eyes, how did she get there? He stood up and walked over to her groggily

'Who are you?' he asked her. She merely smiled and bent down next to Sam, she lifted his head up and examined it as if she'd done it a million times before.

'He'll be all right. Just a bit of a bump,' she concluded, gently laying him back on the ground.

'Did that bullet have a dead man's blood on it?' Dean enquired, rubbing his bruised neck.

'No but I blew the bitch's head off. I figure no matter what you are you can't come back from a good head shot,' she reasoned.

'Who are you?' he repeated.

'Let's just get Sammy back to Bobby's-'

'Don't call him Sammy,' Dean growled.

'Let's get _Sam_ back to Bobby's. I'll explain then. Hurry there could be more vampires around,' she said firmly. Normally Dean would have objected, but for some reason he trusted this girl, so he helped her drag Sam back to the Impala and strap him in to the back seat. He then watched as the girl got in to the passenger's side carelessly as if she owned it. They spent the short journey to Bobby's in silence and Dean reminisced about everything that had happened to them. He knew it had been too soon to take Sam out on a job. He'd only just got his soul back and there was no telling what might bring that wall down. He cast a sideward glance at the girl next to him. She looked bored and was examining her short, ragged fingernails. He quickly took in the dark, wavy hair that fell just past her shoulder blades and suddenly felt like he knew her from somewhere. He turned his attention back to the darkening road, turning in to Bobby's driveway. He pulled up next to the house and Bobby stuck his capped head out of the door.

'Wasn't expecting you back so quickly,' Bobby frowned, as Dean slammed the car door behind him.

'There was a complication,' Dean replied, going to drag Sam out of the back seat. 'Will you help me with him?' he spat at the girl. She rolled her eyes and helped Dean with Sam.

'Well who might you be?' Bobby asked.

'That's what I'd like to know,' Dean said through gritted teeth. They pulled Sam through the house and dumped him on the couch, collapsing in to chairs either side of him and Bobby joined them in the living room.

'So what happened? Are the vamps dead?'

'We took out the leader but the bitch of the group knocked out Sam and would've choked me to death if it weren't for…' he trailed off, remembering he didn't know her name.

'Sophie. My name is Sophie,' she said, as if reading his mind.

'Right, yeah. She blew its head off and saved us. Where did you come from?' Dean demanded. She shrugged and looked back at Sam, who was beginning to stir. Sophie got up, went to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water, which she promptly proceeded to throw over Sam's face. He groaned and his eyes flicked open. He looked up at Sophie and blinked, eyes raking over her brown leather jacket and matching pants that were tucked in to her black, lace up boots.

'Do I know you?' he asked quietly. She smiled that mysterious smile of hers and watched Sam sit up and clutch his head dizzily. 'Man that vamp took me out. What happened?'

'I blasted her head off,' Sophie said smugly and something in Sam's brain registered at the sound of her voice. This girl was definitely familiar.

'Ok seriously, who are you?' Sam said.

'And this time, don't avoid the subject,' Bobby said, annoyed.

'My name is Sophie-'

'We knew that,' Dean interrupted, decidedly irritated by this point.

'Sophie Winchester.'


	2. Chapter 2

They all stood there in a stunned silence, until Dean was the first one to come to his senses. He grabbed a huge bottle of holy water and threw the whole thing over her.

'Dude a drop would've done it!' she exclaimed angrily. While she was wiping her eyes Bobby came up from behind her and covered her in rock salt. 'Again, a little bit would have done it.' She caught sight of Dean who was advancing on her with a silver knife. 'Ok I'm doing that,' she said to him. He looked at her warily, and then handed her the knife.

'What are you crazy!' Bobby hissed.

'Shut up Bobby,' Dean said quietly, watching as Sophie drew the knife over her upturned arm. There was no burning, and she bled red blood. Sam watched this all with a clouded expression, thinking about it. Grandma Winchester?

'Sophie Winchester? As in Grandma?' he asked her.

'No,' she laughed. 'Sophie as in your sister Sophie.'

'I don't have a sister,' but even as he said it, it felt wrong.

'I was afraid of this,' she sighed.

'What is going on?' Dean said angrily.

'If you let me get on with it then you might get it!' she said hotly, throwing daggers at him with her eyes. He held up his hands in defence and motioned for her to continue. 'I was kidnapped by angels-'

'Yeah that's likely,' Dean said sarcastically.

'Shut up Dean,' Sam said exasperatedly.

'I was kidnapped by angels and they locked me up, in heaven and experimented on me. Sam. I'm your twin sister. You recognise my voice right?' Sam looked her in the eyes and saw his own staring back at him. He felt a jolt in his stomach and knew she was telling the truth.

'What do you mean they experimented on you?' Bobby interjected.

'They stuck wings on me to see what would happen. It's a bit sick really. I could have died and then where would you be?' she joked weakly.

'Wings?' Dean said, unconvinced, he didn't believe a word she said. 'If you're really our sister then why don't we remember you?' Dean challenged.

'The angels wiped me from history. They took me and erased the memories of everyone I'd ever met, including you, and including Dad. I didn't even get to say goodbye,' she ended in a whisper, tears pricking at her eyes.

'Ok so how did you get out of angel prison? It's pretty much impossible.'

'The war that your lovely Castiel started allowed me to escape. They were distracted from me and I ran. Oh you can have my rifle by the way, I don't need it, I have this,' she pulled out a long silver sword that glinted in the light.

'Is that an archangel's sword?' Bobby asked in awe.

'Yep, my very own angel sticker,' she laughed.

'When you said you have wings, what exactly did you mean?' Sam asked curiously.

'They wanted to see what would happen if they put wings on a human. I got some angel powers, some powers I should have that I don't and I have some that no angel could ever have,' she smiled at the thought of the last part.

'Like what?' Dean asked, still unconvinced.

'Like this,' she smiled. She disappeared and reappeared right behind him. He jumped and stared at her. 'Now do you believe me?' she asked, sighing as she saw his expression was still unchanged, however he decided to consult the wisest person he knew. He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

'I pray to Castiel to bring his feathery butt down here. We have a situation and would really appreciate his assistance,' he said, almost sarcastically. When nothing happened he opened his eyes and snapped angrily. 'Come on Cas I'm serious.' They waited for a moment and Castiel appeared behind the sofa.

'What is it Dean?' he asked tiredly.

'Can angels kidnap people and erase people's memories of them?' He asked quickly, almost as if he were afraid Cas would leave.

'Yes they can, although only in special situations,' Castiel said. 'Why?' Dean merely pointed at Sophie, who waved pleasantly. 'Who are you?' he asked, examining her. She sighed and looked at him.

'I really don't want to explain this again,' so she placed her index finger and her middle finger on Castiel's forehead and projected her thoughts and memories to him.

'Sophie!' he gasped, memories returning.

'You know her?' Dean asked, surprised.

'Yes, I used to guard her. But when I met you two it was deemed too dangerous to the 'project'. They erased my memories just like yours,' he looked her over, searching for any injury and then pulled her in to a hug.

'Some guard,' Dean whispered to Sam, who chuckled quietly.

'Cassie got a girlfriend,' Sam teased.

'He was kind to me,' Sophie explained. 'It was his kindness that got me through the… experiments,' she winced as she remembered the dark days she endured, and the times she looked forward to Castiel bringing her food and the warmth of his company. When Zachariah showed up instead of Castiel she had almost lost hope.

'Sophie,' Castiel said softly, looking her in the face concernedly. She realised she was crying and wiped her eyes irritably.

'Sorry,' she whispered.

'I think it would be a good idea if you jogged the boys' memories,' Cas suggested. She nodded and put the index finger and middle finger on both hands on each of their foreheads and channelled all of their missing memories back in to their head. They both fell back gasping and Sam held his head.

'How could I forget you?' he panted.

'You didn't, not fully anyway,' she said kindly.

'Why would they kidnap you in the first place?' Dean raged.

'In every future they projected I helped you stop the apocalypse, I was too dangerous to be left with you. They didn't count on a rebellious angle though,' she smiled at Cas. 'Thanks for that war by the way. Great cover for escape and now they'll never find me,' she grinned up at Castiel for a moment and then went over to Bobby, forgetting that she hadn't restored his memories yet. When she had a fire entered his eyes at the injustice of it.

'That Zachariah bastard, I only wish he was still here so I could stick him again,' Bobby growled, seeing the pain in Sophie's eyes.

'Of course it was all for nothing, we stopped the apocalypse anyway,' Cas said bitterly.

'No, it wasn't for nothing. Now I have powers that they can't even dream of having,' Sophie smiled wickedly, reassuring him.

'Here's a question for you Cas. If you're so protective of her, why didn't you help her escape?' Dean said coldly.

'I think you'll find I did,' Cas replied, equally as cold.

'Think about it Dean, if he'd helped me escape, what do you think would have happened to him? Then what would you have done? Cas helped you remember?' Sophie mediated between them as all of Dean's protective instincts for his little sister came back to him. He remembered how quickly she'd had to grow up. She looked after Sam as much as he did and he hadn't noticed how much he missed her until now. He looked in to those big hazel eyes and his heart melted. He smiled at her and pulled her in to a bear hug that lasted a while.

'Right, now that that's over with, Castiel are you staying?' Bobby asked, getting back to business.

'Yes, if that's all right with you,' Castiel replied.

'Of course it is idjit,' Bobby laughed and Sophie's eyes twinkled. 'Now that I think about it, there's another room out back. Was that your room?' Sophie nodded and smiled, all their memories were coming back. How she had missed them all. She went out to her room and she, Sam and Bobby settled down to sleep. Dean stayed in the light of the small lamp in the living room, with a bottle of whiskey and a few books around him, while Castiel kept vigil outside Sophie's room.


	3. Chapter 3

'Sophie it's time to wake up,' came a soft voice. She groaned and her eyes flickered.

'What?' she mumbled.

'It's time to wake up, everyone's going after the rest of the vampires today.' She opened her eyes and squinted at the bright figure above her. She turned over and buried her head in the pillow.

'Cas you're showing,' her voice muffled through the pillow. Cas dimmed his true form more than he normally would, realising that she was extra sensitive to the presence of angels. That could come in handy. 'Don't you have a war to be waging?' she said irritably. He chuckled slightly and shook her shoulder.

'Come on, I'm taking the day off today. I want to see the extent of your powers for myself,' he smiled.

'Seriously? You can do that?' she asked incredulously, leaning on her elbows.

'Of course. Being the leader of a rebel army has its perks.'

'All right, I'm getting up. Get out so I can get dressed,' she said, rolling on to her back. He obeyed and went to talk to Dean about the plan.

Dean was pinning locations on a map when Castiel came back in.

'She up?' he asked, looking up from the map.

'Yes, she's getting ready now,' Cas replied, helping himself to one of the cheeseburgers that Sam had bought earlier. Sam himself entered the room and threw himself down on the couch, looking troubled.

'What's up Sam?' Dean asked, pouring himself a shot of whiskey.

'How did I forget my twin sister?' he frowned, clearly upset.

'It's not your fault Sammy, you know the kind of crap that angels can pull, no offense Cas,' Dean reassured him.

'None taken,' Cas said, clearly thinking the same thing.

'But she's my sister, how could I forget everything we ever went through together, everything she ever taught me, everything she ever did for me,' his voice broke near the end as he began to cry.

_Sam remembers a hot summer's day, the year they turned 15. They had started a new school, again, yesterday and Sophie already fit with the rest of the students like they had been there all along, while he, Sam, was still the odd kid out, still the kid that everybody else picked on, still the one that didn't want to be anywhere near here, with his brother pretending to be the janitor. As usual all of the girls at the school all wanted to talk to Dean and the boys all went after Sam for supposedly bringing him here. They had been kicked out of their last school because Dean had tried to beat up a kid that had stolen all of Sam's lunch money. Sam sighed, realising that Dean could no longer protect him like he used to. As he walked along the hallway students threw evil glares at him, as well as paper balls, books, and occasionally food. As he drew level with some girls he shrunk slightly, expecting them to attack him, and they were just about to when he heard someone talk to them._

'_Cut it out guys, he hasn't done anything wrong,' it was Sophie. He turned and saw her with her arms folded, a look of intense dislike on her face._

'_Uh yeah he has. He existed, that's what he did wrong,' one of the bitchy rich girls sneered at her and Sam cringed as he saw Sophie's expression turned from dislike to hate._

'_Quit it, he's my brother, and you need to shut that ugly mouth of yours before I do it for you,' she unfolded her arms and pushed her face so close to the other girl's their noses were almost touching. Sam closed his eyes and willed the other girl to stop. He had seen this happen before, but he'd never seen Sophie unleash it on an actual human before, only that creepy half werewolf thing that had tried to eat him a few years ago. But the girl didn't stop. She saw Sam watching and a look of smugness slimed onto her face._

'_Hey freak, you gonna let your sister protect you? Not that she could mind you, she should probably pay more attention to that disgusting split ends problem she's got going on here,' she reached out to grab Sophie's hair, but before she got even close Sophie grabbed her arm and twisted it sharply. The girl gasped in pain. 'Let go of me you freak,' she spat._

'_Gladly,' she smirked. She pulled on the twisted arm and flipped her over her shoulder, winding her as she hit the ground. Sophie looked down at her menacingly and wiped her hands. She looked over at Sam but found he was already gone._

_Sam had left while everyone was watching Sophie beat the other girl into submission and went to sit on a bench on the school's field. When Sophie found him there he was crying._

'_What's the matter Sammy?' she asked, concerned. She sat next to him and placed a comforting hand on his back._

'_I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to be a hunter like Dad and Dean,' he sobbed._

'_Well what do you want to do then?' she asked curiously._

'_I want to be normal. I want to be a lawyer and get married and have normal kids in a normal town, with a normal house,' he cried, hiccupping._

'_Well then why don't you?' she asked._

'_Dad'll kill me,' he said sadly._

'_Nah,' she said, leaning against the back of the bench. 'He saves the killing for all the evil bastards out there and, you're not one of them,' she smiled at his tear stained face as he looked up at her._

'_You think I could do it?' he said, surprised._

'_Sure! We could do it together,' she grinned widely and held his shaking hand. 'You'll be an amazing lawyer, and I'll be a world famous singer. Dean can just leech off of us cos we're the better siblings,' Sam uttered a watery laugh. The dream sounded good, so he sat up properly and hugged her tightly. They had spent many days fantasising about how they were going to make a better future for themselves and Sam thought sadly about how she hadn't even come close to her dream._

'But you didn't forget me did you?' she said as she walked into the room, tying her hair back in a loose ponytail. 'There was always something missing wasn't there? Something you couldn't quit put you r finger on.' Sam was not convinced, however, and continued to look upset. Sophie took pity on him and pulled him up off the couch and gave him a warming hug, much like the one he had given her on that summer's day. His face softened and he returned the hug. And there they stood, reaffirming their twin bonds, while Cas and Dean watched, identical smiles on their faces, they could see now that both of them were complete. Without the other one it had seemed like they had had something missing. When they finally broke apart Bobby was watching them disapprovingly.

'You finished?' he asked, eyebrows raised. Sam grinned sheepishly and Sophie laughed loudly.

'Sorry Bobby. So what's the plan?' she picked up her leather jacket and swung it over her loose white shirt. Dean looked at it and frowned.

'That was Mom's jacket wasn't it?' she nodded, warily waiting for his reaction. When he merely sighed everyone in the room relaxed slightly. It seemed Dean hadn't become any less protective over the years. Bobby then continued.

'Dean and Cas spent the night out looking for the vampires' nest and they found the most likely candidate is here,' he poked and old prison on the map with his forefinger. 'I was thinking that all the vampires won't be there all at once so we'd need to lure them all back. We get 'em all back and we storm the place. I figure since we got three ace hunters, an angel and… whatever you are, we could take 'em all out no problem.'

'Oh gee, thanks for your sensitivity Bobby,' Sophie said sarcastically. Bobby made a face.

'How are we going to lure them in?' Sam asked.

'Well I was hoping to use you as bait-'

'You what?' Sam blanched.

'Well Dean's already been vamped once and Cas is an angel so they're out,' Bobby explained.

'Well what about you?'

'I'm the brains idjit, you need me to make this work.'

'I could do it,' Sophie offered.

'No you can't,' Sam, Dean and Cas said at once, and Bobby smirked at them.

'You can't protect me forever,' she said hotly. 'I am perfectly capable of doing this, and you don't even want to do it Sam!'

'No but I don't want you to do it either.' She looked at Dean and didn't even bother to say anything noticing the dark look on his face.

'Come on Cas,' she begged.

'No.'

'Why not?' she was beginning to regret bringing back their memories.

'Because there's no telling how they'll react to you. You have wings remember? They'll be able to sense that you're more powerful than an ordinary human, so you're going to wait with us while Sam offers himself to them,' Cas' voice was thick with suppressed emotion, the likes of which Dean had never heard before and he wondered at it. Sophie huffed and went to the fridge to get a beer. Cas watched her carefully, making sure she didn't try anything stupid.

'Ok so how am I gonna do this?' Sam said, finally agreeing to be bait, when there was a loud noise in the kitchen. Sophie had dropped her beer and was clutching the counter. Everything had gone so blurry, she couldn't see and she was so dizzy. She closed her eyes and opened them but it didn't help. Suddenly she felt a pain explode in her head. It was like someone had driven a needle sharp rock into her brain. She clutched at her head and by the time anyone noticed that anything was wrong, Cas was already by her side supporting her. He guided her to the couch and made her lie down. He then looked up at the sky and then back and Sam and Dean, who were staring at them in shock.

'What is it? What's wrong?' Dean asked, going over to Sophie and looking up at Cas.

'Raphael has finally realised she's missing. He's coming for her. We have to leave,' he proceeded to pulling Sophie up and making for the door.

'Wait what?' Dean went after them and grilled Cas for details. 'What's wrong with her?'

'I think she can hear the angels talking,' he explained. 'However I don't understand why it would pain her so much. We'll have to wait until she's coherent enough to talk to us.' They were almost to the door when the electricity went out and a figure appeared in front of them. Sophie was breathing heavily, however the pain had started to subside slightly. She looked up at the bright, blurred figure and giggled weakly.

'Nice vessel Raphael,' she chuckled before another shot of pain went through her and she passed out.

'This is Raphael?' Dean looked at the very neat looking woman. 'Did you borrow Michelle Obama Raphael?' he joked, laughing at him/ her. Raphael's expression didn't change, however he looked at Dean and then back at Cas, who still had Sophie in his arms.

'Ever the protective guard Castiel. Give her to me,' he said as menacingly as he could with his vessel's high pitched voice.

'Never,' Castiel growled, and then he was gone. He had disappeared and taken Sophie with him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys it's Aimee here. Just wanted to let all you guys know how much I appreciate you taking the time to read this and add it to your story alerts ^^ I would really like it if you could review this as I would love to hear what you think of it and if you have any ideas that you would like to see in this story. _

_Loves much xx_

_Aimee_

* * *

Castiel sat and kept an eye on the slumbering Sophie, she looked so peaceful when she slept, though Castiel knew she was anything but.

_He recalls the one time he'd gone to take her food and he found her laying on her front, bare back scorched and raw, _she must be fresh from her latest torture, _he thought bitterly. He watched her face and saw it contorted from fear. Another nightmare. He put a cool hand on her hot back and her face relaxed a little, only to contort back into a face more terrified than before. She started to gasp in her sleep and then bolted upright screaming. She looked at Cas, realising it was just a dream and relaxed a little, laying back on the ground, breathing heavily. Cas removed his trench coat and covered her with it. She looked at him gratefully and tried to reach for the bottle of water he had brought her, but winced painfully and retracted her arm as it pulled on her wounds. Cas flinched at the pain on her face and procured a straw from somewhere. He placed it in the bottle which he moved closer to her face so she could get the straw in her mouth. She crossed her arms carefully and rested her head on them, sucking on the straw, bringing cool refreshment to her body. When she had drunk her fill Castiel looked at her sadly._

'_They tried the wings again didn't they?' he asked. She nodded and eyed the leg of chicken he had brought her. He caught the meaning and brought the chicken to her lips. She ate it carefully and savoured the taste, knowing that it would be a long time before Castiel could bring another to her._

'_They'll heal,' she said resignedly. She watched Cas, desperately wanting to go back to sleep, but knowing that she couldn't._

'_But there's something else isn't there?' he asked, studying her face. She sighed and closed her eyes._

'_Dean almost died today,' she whispered. _

'_Yes?'_

'_And… My father. He did die,' she burst into tears, even though she had been trying to hold them back. 'I didn't even get to say goodbye. I'll never see him again because he sold his soul for Dean,' she wailed and hiccoughed, trying to stop herself from leaking all of this emotion, she needed her strength for all the 'tests' that Raphael was planning for her. Castiel just let her cry and he stroked her hair, wishing there was something he could do. He didn't know the reason she was here, and he knew there was no possibility of setting her free, all he could do was be there to support her, keep her alive. She finally stopped crying and looked up at Castiel. 'I miss my brothers.'_

'_I know,' he replied, not ceasing to stroke her hair._

He stroked her hair now and waited for her to wake up. This time her face wasn't scrunched up in fear, but he knew she was fighting a battle inside. She sat up and gasped in surprise.

'Where are we?' she asked.

'In a house approximately 50 miles away from Bobby's' he replied promptly.

'Why? Was it Raphael?'

'Yes. He tried to take your power away, but you were too strong for him.'

'How do you know this?'

'Because he tried it before, only your symptoms were different.'

'Oh.' She stood up and brushed herself down, looking around the empty living room. 'Where are the people who live here?' she asked.

'They're on holiday in Australia,' he wanted to make sure she knew everything that was going on; otherwise she might do something drastic. Sophie looked out of the window to see a storm raging on the outside. Trees were being uprooted, roof slats blown off.

'I see Raphael's still looking for me,' she commented dryly.

'Yes, they're calling it the biggest hurricane of the year.' She shrugged and continued to watch the storm, it was impressive, even if it was Raphael. The lights flashed and they both looked up.

'Here we go,' Sophie sighed, making sure she could reach her angel blade in her sleeve. Raphael and two of his cronies appeared in front of them by the fireplace and Sophie felt something alien stir deep inside her.

'You can't run from me forever,' he smiled, his feminine features making it difficult to take him seriously.

'You wanna bet?' Sophie snarled, hurling herself at him with her angel blade in her hand. He easily swatted her away and his angelic guards started to intervene. Castiel easily held them off, however he wouldn't be able to forever. They both stepped back towards the couch and gritted their teeth. Sophie felt the strange stirring in her again, only this time stronger and it felt like it was building slowly. Suddenly she realised what it was. It was her power! She knew she had to release it or it could kill her. But she didn't want to hurt Cas.

'Cas you have to leave!' she bellowed, the wind was reaching a speed so fast it was drowning out all other sound.

'Are you insane!' he shouted back, brandishing his own sword at an oncoming angel.

'Trust me on this!' she pleaded.

'No!'

'Don't make me do this,' she warned him.

'I'm not going anywhere,' he shouted loyally. She sighed and closed her eyes briefly before she jumped on him and placed her two fingers on his forehead. She blocked his power temporarily and transported him back to Bobby's.

Cas fell painfully on the table and jumped up again, looking wildly around the room, sword raised. When he saw Sam and Dean staring at him curiously he lowered his sword. The storm was raging outside but not as fiercely as it had been in the other house. Dean was the first to speak.

'What happened?' he demanded.

'Raphael caught up with us,' he replied, jumping down off the table.

'What about Sophie is she ok?' Sam asked, panic stricken.

'I don't know,' Cas replied quietly, trying to collect his thoughts.

'Well go and get her then,' Dean said, mouth dropping open.

'Yes, I'll do that,' Castiel concentrated on where he had been, but found that he couldn't fly. 'Dammit!' he exclaimed aggressively.

'What? What is it?' Sam and Dean both watched him, waiting for some sort of clue that could help them figure out what had happened.

'She blocked my powers I can't get back to her,' both of their mouths hit the floor and Sam collapsed in a chair. How could he have lost her again?

Sophie faced all three of the angels and tried to decide how she might release her power. She could feel it gathering inside her, growing more powerful by the second. She started to gaps loudly as she tried to keep it contained. Raphael smirked at her and that was the last straw. She looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes, letting the power flow from her. She scrunched up her face as her body struggled to let it all out at once. There was more than she had expected. She raised her arm and pointed it in the direction of the angels, her eyes still closed, attempting to direct the destructive power. It wasn't working as well as she hoped. Suddenly it all flowed out at once and she screamed loudly. Raphael's eyes widened as a bright light poured from her. She screamed and screamed as the building around her burned, and she destroyed Raphael's vessel, along with the other two nameless angels. She looked around in awe and started shaking. She had caused this. She closed her eyes again and flew away from the destruction, back to Bobby's house. She appeared in the middle of the room and Sam and Dean stood up, while Cas ceased his pacing. They all looked at her and she sunk to her knees, exhausted. Sam ran over to her and helped her to the couch.

'What happened?' he asked softly, as Cas and Dean sat opposite them.

'I blew up a house,' she said quietly. 'What time is it?'

'It's about half nine at night, you've been gone all day.'

'Oh.' She giggled weakly and leaned on Sam's shoulder.

'And Raphael?' Cas questioned.

'I destroyed his vessel, that should give us some time,' she mumbled.

'You did what?' Dean exclaimed.

'Shut up Dean I didn't mean to. I don't know my own strength. Literally,' she said irritably.

'She was an experiment Dean, none of us know the extent of her power, least of all her,' Cas defended her. 'To destroy a vessel with an archangel in it. That's pretty powerful stuff. Now if you don't mind could you please unblock my grace?' he smiled reassuringly and she smiled back. He went over to her and she placed her fingers on his forehead again, removing the temporary block she had placed on him.

'You should be thankful,' she said wearily. 'You'd never have forgiven me if I'd destroyed Jimmy,' with that she passed out completely and had her first dreamless sleep in a while, leaning on her twin's shoulder. Castiel faltered at her last words. How had she known the name of his vessel?


	5. Chapter 5

_Yeah I got bored and did two chapters in a day. Have fun everybody. Love you all ^^ Please review because I love to hear what you think. Love from Aimee_

* * *

Castiel waited until he was sure Sophie was asleep.

'Raphael won't take long to acquire a new vessel. We need to angel proof this house,' he said darkly and disappeared. Sam and Dean had barely exchanged worried glances before he was back with a bucket of paint and a dripping brush. 'That should about cover it,' he said brightly.

'What did you just do?' Dean asked.

'I just painted sigils all over the walls and roof. Of course I made it so Sophie and I can get in.'

'You can do that?'

'Researching in depth gives one certain knowledge. I found a book containing symbols that can protect an angel from other angels. It was from the time of the first war between Michael and Lucifer. Only you have to be able to read Enochian to understand what to do with it.' Sam and Dean looked impressed.

'Dean would you mind drawing an angel blasting symbol?' Dean obliged and went to draw one on the inside of the front door. 'Where's Bobby?' Cas asked Sam, realising that the old man was missing.

'He went to take care of our little vampire problem. Rufus turned up to help earlier today,' this explanation satisfied Castiel, so he turned his attention back to Sophie.

'How is she?' he asked.

'Sleeping soundly by the looks of it,' Sam looked fondly down at his twin, unwilling to move her from her comfortable position. And for the first time, Sam was correct. Sophie was, indeed, sleeping soundly. There was no trace of a nightmare on her face. Cas smiled and decided to go back to his army. Dean returned just as he was about to leave.

'Dean, whatever you do, do not use that symbol unless it's a last resort. There's no telling what it might do to Sophie,' he warned.

'Are you leaving?' Dean asked.

'Yes. I must return to the fight. They can't last forever without me and I've already taken enough time off as it is,' Cas explained. 'Also I can try and find out what other things they may have done to Sophie,' he added as he saw the poisonous look on Dean's face. With that he left and the only sign that he had been there were the papers flapping about and the red paint that had been splattered on the floor. The moment he had gone the front door crashed inwards, waking Sophie from her sleep.

'Well well, what do we have here? Castiel that was a terrible guarding spell,' the man said to the air. Sophie woke up and looked around blearily, rubbing her eyes as she saw the man in the doorway.

'Raphael?' she asked, shading her eyes from the brightness of his true form.

'The one and only,' he smiled.

'Where's Cas?' Dean growled.

'We got him trapped in heaven. He can't leave without jeopardizing his whole army,' Raphael smiled even wider as he surveyed the scene before him. 'Now, hand over the girl and no one gets hurt.'

'I don't think so,' Dean growled.

'How did you get in here?' Sam snarled.

'Easy,' Raphael smirked. 'I planted that book that dear old Castiel found. It doesn't work at all!' he laughed evilly.

'That's where you're wrong Raphael,' Sophie said through gritted teeth..

'Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm in your house am I not?' Raphael chuckled.

'Yeah but your little fan club isn't,' Sophie pointed at the two angels standing outside the front door. She smiled at the stricken look on Raphael's face. She drew her sword and stepped towards Raphael. They both knew that she was more proficient in hand-to-hand combat. Raphael glanced around and raised his hand. Sophie stopped and lowered her sword, confused, she watched as Raphael just stood there and then shielded her eyes as a bright, white light exploded from the palm of his hand. Once the light had receded Sophie looked up and smirked. She glanced around and came to the conclusion that it had only been a hurried distraction to buy some time. She advanced on him again, but faltered as she saw the archangel's slight smile. She stopped completely and his smirk widened to a grin. She looked at him questioningly and he laughed, pointing downwards. Looking down she saw a circle of holy oil and rolled her eyes as he set fire to it. He snapped his fingers and the two angels outside came through and Sophie cursed loudly when she realised that the flash of light had been a cover up so Raphael could erase all of the angels blocking sigils all over the house. She gritted her teeth as the angels went over to Sam and Dean and pinned their hands behind their back. She made to move out of the circle of holy fire.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you,' Raphael smiled mischievously.

'Yeah what are you gonna do about it?' she snorted contemptuously.

'Oh it's not what I'll do,' Raphael replied, that horrible grin of his still plastered on his face. 'You're part angel remember? You can't get past holy fire without being burned to dust.'

'Right, and how would you know?' she glanced at Dean, who nodded slightly.

'You weren't our first 'experiment' my dear.' Sophie paled and looked at him in horror.

'Wh… What do you mean?' she whispered, trembling. Dean noticed this change in her demeanour and glanced at Sam, who looked intensely worried, and silently wishing that Bobby would hurry up.

'I mean, we've had many test subjects, and not one of them were immune to holy fire,' Raphael's eyes were filled with glee at the effect he was having. Sophie was shaking so hard it was plain to see now and her vision was swimming. More? How could there be more? Doing this to one person was bad enough.

'How many?' she croaked. Raphael laughed at her openly.

'Hundreds my dear. And you were the first to survive. You must be proud of yourself,' he chuckled as she tried to keep her balance, memories of her torture flashing through her brain. 'In fact we were thinking of trying more, stronger humans, although nothing beats a Winchester,' he flicked his eyes up at Sam, giving him the exact effect he desired. Her knees buckled beneath her and she fell to the ground clutching her head, trying to block images of Sam going through everything she had. By this point Dean had seen enough and had managed to get the angel blade he'd stolen from Cas all the way down his sleeve and into his hand. He smashed his head into the nose of the angel holding his arms behind him as Sam simultaneously stamped as hard as he could on his angel's foot. Dean spun around and stabbed the angel right in the gut and the tossed the sword to Sam, who did the same thing. They then moved on to Raphael, who was still smiling at them.

'What are you gonna do boys?' he questioned, spreading his arms invitingly.

'This,' Bobby said from behind, smashing him over the head with a baseball bat. This distracted him long enough for Sam to get a good shot at him. He threw the blade and Raphael dodged just in time for it to miss all of his major organs, but wounding him enough so that he made a bellowing noise and shot a look of pure anger at Sam and then disappeared. Sam, Dean and Bobby relaxed once he had left.

'Where's Rufus?' Sam asked.

'Got called off to another job. The vampires have been taken care of. So what happened here?' he questioned as Dean threw water all over the circle of holy fire and helping Sophie up. She shook herself and the look of hardened determination returned to her eyes. Dean was amazed at how much she looked like Sam right at this moment.

'You ok?' he asked.

'Of course,' she replied. 'I'm always ok,' she smiled sadly and went to help Sam dispose of the empty angel vessels.

'That Raphael is a bastard,' Bobby commented.

'Really Bobby? You Only just noticed?' Dean said dryly and went to the fridge to fetch everyone a beer. Sam and Sophie returned and they all drank their beer. Sam, Dean and Bobby planned on what they would do next while Sophie sat board straight, barely touching her beer. She went into her 'happy place' in which she envisioned a large meadow, bright meadow with brightly coloured flowers everywhere. In her mind she ran all the way to the large apple tree right in the centre and sat on the swing that was hanging from it. Her eyes went hazy and she didn't seem to notice when everyone stared at her. She smiled slightly as an image of her Sammy as a kid joined her on the swing. She sat there smiling, with her Sammy smiling and laughing. However something was pulling her back to Earth. She focused her eyes and saw that Castiel was studying her concernedly. He knew exactly what she was doing, he had seen that face many times.

'Sophie?' he enquired.

'Castiel,' she said softly, letting him know that she was listening.

'You don't need to go to that place anymore,' he said, kneeling down and placing his hands on her knees. Her back was still stiff.

'What are you doing here? Raphael said you were stuck,' she asked, ignoring his previous comment.

'We were, but he pulled back his forces after Sam wounded him,' Cas smiled a little as he looked at Sam gratefully. 'I'm going to make you a nice cup of hot chocolate ' Cas said kindly and when he got up he motioned for Dean to join him in the kitchen, while Sam comforted Sophie and Bobby went to examine the reinforcements and angel defences.

'She won't sleep tonight,' Cas said sadly, putting on the kettle so it drowned out their speech.

'Can't you like, put her to sleep or something?' Dean asked.

'I'm beginning to think that it's the best way,' Cas sighed. 'She'll hate me for it though.'

'She needs her energy Cas,' Dean said, thinking about how much energy being an angel might take.

'Yes you're right,' Cas agreed to put her to sleep. He finished preparing the hot chocolate and turned back to Sophie. Dean and Cas both looked utterly perplexed when they saw both Sam and Sophie fast asleep on the couch. Dean smiled as he realised that all she needed was the safety of the family. He looked at Cas and shrugged. He took the hot chocolate and went to his favourite chair. Bobby came back in and sat at the desk and they all fell asleep while Cas, once again, kept watch.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean snorted and sat up in his chair. Great he had woken up early again. He sighed and looked over at Castiel, who was keeping a close watch on Sophie.

'Cas if you stare at her any more she's gonna combust,' he said blearily. Cas jumped and looked at him sheepishly.

'Dean, I didn't realise you were awake,' he said, quickly looking back at Sophie when she twitched in her sleep. Dean groaned loudly as he hoisted himself out of the chair. He watched Cas curiously as he made himself a cup of coffee. He was still watching Sophie. Had he been there all night?

'Hey Cas, join me in the other room?' they both went into the room adjoining the one Sam and Sophie were sleeping in.

'So Cas, tell me. How long were you guarding her anyway?' he asked when the door was safely shut.

'Four or five years at a guess. I began to lose track of time.' Dean winced. Four or five years?

'Cas you gotta tell me what they did to her,' he said dangerously. Cas looked at him thoughtfully and he fidgeted a little under his penetrating gaze. Castiel didn't think that it was a particularly good idea to tell Dean what happened, but he knew from Dean's expression that he would not stop until he knew every tiny detail, and so, sighing heavily, Castiel decided that in order to save time, he would just transfer all of his memories, and Sophie's own that she had accidentally shown him, straight into Dean's mind.

'All right, here,' he pressed his fingers to Dean's forehead and showed him everything.

_Memories, thoughts and feelings flashed through Dean's mind. He watched as Sophie struggled against the angels that surrounded her. He saw himself and Sam lying on the floor unconscious. Uriel grinned at her fruitless attempts to escape wickedly._

'_Give up girly. There's no escape where you're going.'_

'_Look I don't know who you are asshole but if you think I'm going with you then you need your head examined,' she spat, still struggling against the angel holding her. Uriel simply chuckled._

'_So feisty. You'll be a lovely candidate for our project. My name is Uriel by the way. I'm an angel of the Lord.'_

'_Yeah and I'm a shoe pixie. What else you got?' Uriel was suddenly furious._

'_You dare mock the soldiers of God!' he roared. She knew she shouldn't have done it but she couldn't help herself._

'_Sure Tinkerbell,' she joked._

'_You miserable waste of flesh. You are not worthy of God's blessing. But we'll soon fix that.' He walked up close to her and then smacked her around the face, knocking her out._

_When Sophie woke up she was in a cold, dark room. It looked like stone. She sat up slowly and felt her cheek. It stung and she could feel that it would soon bruise. Her eyes swam as her head throbbed painfully, groaning she gritted her teeth, she would have to find her way out somehow. Looking around she felt her whole body go ice cold. There was no door. At least not from what she could see._

'_Oh good, you're awake,' she whipped round, causing her head to throb again. There was a man stood there._

'_Who… who are you?' she asked, dismayed when her voice came out feeble and unsteady._

'_I'm Raphael. I'm in charge of the project we have here,' he smiled but something about it made her shrivel inside._

'_What project might that be?' she asked. _

'_Oh you're about to find out,' his smile widened and she dreaded what might happen next. Suddenly he swooped down on her and before she could react he had grabbed her upper arm and transported her somewhere else. He let go of her and she dropped to the ground, trying to stop her morning pancakes from returning on her._

'_Get up slime,' Raphael hissed before roughly pulling her to her feet._

'_Oh so I'm slime now?' she retorted dryly._

'_Just like your brother I see. Always a clever remark,' Raphael commented._

'_Where are we anyway?' she asked, looking around the room. Plain white walls and floor and she couldn't even see the ceiling. Raphael didn't answer, instead he clicked his fingers and two angels appeared behind her and grabbed her arms._

'_What do you think you're doing? Take your hands off me!' she tried to wrench herself free of their grip but suddenly found that she didn't have the energy to move. Raphael clicked again only this time a box appeared in front of him and she blushed furiously as she realised her clothes had been removed. Out of the box Raphael pulled a giant urn and a white handled brush._

'_What's that?' she asked, eyeing the urn warily._

'_A mixture of my own creation, now turn around,' he commanded. She detested having her back turned, but there wasn't much she could do about it. She cringed as Raphael brushed a thick, oily substance down her back._

'_What exactly is this for?' she asked, grinding her teeth when no one answered. Sophie almost went into a trance as Raphael methodically covered her in the oil, but when she heard the scraping of metal she panicked and struggled against the angels, but they only held her tighter, rooting her to the spot. Pain, Blinding pain ripped through her as Raphael carved into her back with a sliver knife. Her eyes streamed and whimpers escaped from her mouth as she tried to supress the screams that threatened to tear out of her throat, she didn't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing her pain. The torture went on for eternity; Raphael seemed to be enjoying cutting her back open. She couldn't even pass out because the two angels guarding her kept her awake and held her up. Raphael eventually stopped and left her standing there for a while. By this point Sophie's vision was grey around the edges and she was breathing heavily, she guessed she'd lost a lot of blood but her mind was fuzzy and she found it hard to think. When Raphael returned she braced herself for more pain, nearly blacking out completely when he poured holy water all over her and the oil seeped into her wounds, making her back feel as if it were on fire._

'_Hm, you can take her back now, Raphael said to the angels holding her, before disappearing from the room. Just before they left Sophie caught a glimpse of the pool of blood beneath her feet and nausea rose up in her throat._

_They appeared in the same stone room as before and one of the angels handed her clothes back to her and then both disappeared. Even though she couldn't stay awake for long, she also knew that now would be the best time to pull on her clothes, while her injuries were still open, as she would soon be hardly able to move. So gingerly pulling on her leather pants and white cotton shirt and lay down to sleep, resting her head on her mother's jacket._

_It felt like she had been asleep only minutes when her eyes flew open. Something was different. There was someone's face before hers. She jumped and tried to scramble away from him, but her back burned and she screamed in pain, she had ripped open some of the fragile scabs._

'_Are you all right?' the man asked. _

'_Get away from me,' she grunted through gritted teeth._

'_It's ok. My name is Castiel,' he said._

'_I don't care what your name is, leave me alone,' she tried to move away again but groaned through her teeth, her eyes started leaking again. Castiel went over to her and saw that she was physically trembling and he sighed._

'_I see my… comrades… have made a good impression,' he said irritably._

'_Is that meant to be a joke?' she choked through her tears._

'_Have some water,' he said, offering her a bottle._

'_Why? What have you done to it?' she said, looking at it suspiciously._

'_Nothing,' he said, and when she still wouldn't take it, he drank some himself, showing her that it was safe to drink, before handing it to her and watching her gulp down most of the bottle._

'_Castiel right?' she asked. Now that she thought about it he looked a lot like Jimmy. He nodded. 'Well Castiel, could you take a look at what they did to my back please?'_

'_What do you mean?' he hadn't expected this._

'_Raphael he…cut me…a lot,' it made her dizzy thinking about it. So Castiel sat very still while she turned her back and lowered her shirt. He winced as he saw the mess that Raphael had made of her back._

'_Try and stay still. This may sting a little,' he said. She stiffened and waited for him to claw at her back, surprised when he gently traced some of her cuts with cool hands._

'_It looks like a symbol of some kind. I can't really tell what it is, you'll have to wait until it heals a bit,' he said, eyes flicking back and forth over her ravaged skin._

'_What are you doing here anyway?' she asked while carefully putting her shirt back on, wincing whenever she pulled a scab too far._

'_I'm here to guard you. But I need to go soon,' he said. She looked at him curiously, eyes roving over his trench coat._

'_Are you an angel?' she asked._

'_Yes.'_

'_You're not like the others.'_

'_No I don't really take to maiming people unless I have to,' he said sourly. 'I have to go. I'll see you soon,' and then he was gone._

_Castiel returned every day with food and water, as did Raphael, who reopened her wounds every day in a ritual like fashion. This continued for five weeks until the pain made Sophie incapable of thought and Castiel had to help her eat. Then Raphael returned for her. Only this time was different. This time there was none of Raphael's oil, only several drenchings in holy water. She was about to ask what was going on when Raphael started chanting. She watched him fearfully, not understanding a single word he was saying. His chanting reached a crescendo and he raised his arms into the air and a blinding white light descended. The ever-present angel guards forced her to turn her back and he stopped chanting. Sophie screamed an ear splitting scream as Raphael put the light in her back. All there was was pain. Pain in her already scorching back. Raphael began shouting incoherently and she passed out at the smell of burning flesh._

_Castiel paced furiously around Sophie's cell while she slept. Raphael had gone too far, experimenting on her like a lab rat. If he'd known what they were planning he would never have agreed to help. But he couldn't back out now, not when he was sure he was the only one treating her like a human being. No. He would stay and make sure that she survived and escaped. Someday._

'_Cas,' Sophie murmured._

'_Sophie,' he crouched down to look at her grey face._

'_Cas.'_

'_It's ok Sophie, I'm here.'_

'_What did they do to me?' He didn't answer. 'Please Cas.' He sighed._

'_They… tried to attach wings to you,' he said grudgingly._

'_They… what?'_

'_Wings. Angel's wings.'_

'_Huh,' she went back to sleep to heal her burned back._

_It took her two long months to recover, in which Castiel visited every day and talked to her for long hours. Sophie knew he would not harm her; however she was slow to trust and told him little about herself, and even less about her brothers. Instead most of their time together was spent with Sophie listening to Castiel describe the various beautiful sceneries he'd seen in his time on Earth. Once she had recovered enough to walk unaided Raphael returned and started the whole process again. Not long afterwards the nightmares started, and then came the sleepless nights. Castiel was at his wit's end trying to get her to sleep. She would need her energy to keep her body healing itself. The cycle of torture and recovery continued for the next four and a half years in which Sophie's condition slowly deteriorated. Castiel watched in despair as her weight became dangerously low. He took to cleaning her clothes for her when her white shirt stained red and he couldn't bear to watch her face when she had a nightmare, or when she forced herself to imagine a place where she was happy. Her eyes were hollow and her lips thin. After a while she stopped talking all together and Castiel just sat with her head in his lap and stroked her hair. Occasionally Raphael would torture her further and bring her news of her brothers and he attempted to attach the wings a total of twenty seven times before they finally stuck. The grace of an angel healed her body, gave it sustenance and the colour returned to her skin, however the scars of the symbol that Raphael repeatedly carved into her remained, and her mental state became even worse when Raphael had her chained to the ground to stop her from flying away until after the apocalypse. _Cas then showed Dean a hazy memory of Sophie's of the day that Castiel didn't turn up and their hearts broke at the broken expression on her face.

_She sat in exactly the same spot day after day. No one came for her. Not even Raphael. The silence was crushing and she lost track of time until someone crashed through the wall opposite her. She saw a strange angel from Castiel's army walk towards her and break her chains._

'_Go! You're free!'_

_She stood up shakily and looked at the angel, who smiled broadly._

'_Castiel says hello,' he said and he quickly left. She looked around, shell-shocked before her mind finally realised what this meant. She could go and find her brothers. The light returned to her eyes and she flew from her stone prison towards the soft light that she knew was her brother, grabbing a sword and a rifle on her way._

Cas lowered his fingers from Dean's forehead and backed away, waiting for Dean's reaction. Dean opened his eyes and cleared his throat, reaching for the whiskey bottle on the desk next to him and took a long swig.

'You can't show Sam any of this Cas,' he said quietly, drying his eyes on his sleeve. 'It would kill him. Seriously Cas you have to promise me you won't tell him.'

'I promise Dean.' Dean nodded and took another swig of the whiskey.

'Dean!' Sam shouted from the other room. He ran in and looked around wildly.

'What? What is it Sam?' Dean asked.

'Sophie she… She's gone!'


	7. Chapter 7

'What?' Dean gaped. 'What do you mean she's gone?'

'I mean she's gone Dean. I woke up and she wasn't there,' Sam replied, running a hand through his hair. They went back into the living room and Dean quickly surveyed the room. It was, indeed, empty, so he yanked on his jacket and began directing.

'Sam you go check outside, Cas you check… everywhere and I'll go down to the panic room,' they nodded and began clanging around for weapons when and irritated Bobby slammed open the door.

'What the hell is going on in here?' he demanded.

'Sophie's missing. We're going to look for her,' Cas said, while examining an angel blade. Bobby looked at them incredulously.

'Did you ever think of just calling for her?' he asked. Dean stuttered, lost for words.

'What kind of stupid idea is that?' he said, continuing to load his gun.

'Well I figure since she's got angel in her she'll be able to hear us calling to her. Right Cas?' Cas shrugged, it could be worth a try. 'All right then who wants to go first?' When no one moved Bobby rolled his eyes. 'Fine I'll do it. Sophie? Sophie can you hear me?' he called and she immediately appeared behind them clutching a large bag of potato chips.

'What's up?' she asked curiously.

'What's up? You disappeared, that's what!' Dean snapped.

'What? I only went to get some chips,' she said, waving them at him.

'Chips? You made us run around like headless chickens for chips?' he said, more than a little irked.

'I spent the last four and a half years living on oatmeal, so forgive me for wanting something with a little more flavour,' she shot back. Sam burst into laughter and reached for the chips.

'I'll have some of those,' he laughed.

'Uh I don't think so,' she said, eyes twinkling, moving the packet out of his reach.

'You know these are really bad for you,' Cas said, appearing behind her and taking the chips. He smiled at her attempts to get them back.

'Come on Cas,' she whined. But instead of giving them back he handed them to Bobby, who put them on top of a cupboard where he clearly thought she couldn't reach them. She snorted and merely clicked her fingers and they returned to her. 'Nice try,' she said as she popped the bag and crunched a chip in her mouth. She caught sight of Dean's expression and rolled her eyes. 'Come on Dean, lighten up, it's just a bag of chips.' He sighed and poured himself a shot of whiskey

'What is it?' he asked concernedly as Sophie fanned herself and leant on the counter.

'Nothing I just…dizzy spell. I'm fine,' she said quietly. She pulled a pack of painkillers from a drawer and gulped a couple down with a glass of water. 'What? I have a headache,' she said defensively when everyone stared at her. 'Ah man!' she exclaimed as her head pounded and her eyes swam.

'What is it? Is it Raphael again?' Cas panicked, going quickly to her side.

'No, no. Eurgh, this is something else. Ah!' she squeezed her eyes shut. 'I… I see something.'

'You what?' Dean said.

'I think she's having a vision, you know, how I used to,' said Sam, brow furrowed.

'You think so?' Bobby asked.

'Ah Sam how did you do this? It hurts like a bitch! Jeez!'

'What do you see?'

'Uh… there's a woman and she… she's running in house. Something… something's chasing her. Holy crap what the hell is that?'

'I don't know! What does it look like?'

'It's some sort of weird werewolf, vampire, thing. Oh no she's got a kid!'

'Quick do you have an address?' Dean asked, whipping out a pen and a scrap of paper.

'Uh I don't know. Er… One Eighteen… W-Walton Street, Lucas, Kansas,' she gasped and her eyes snapped open and she fell over. The pressure in her head had disappeared but she was still breathing heavily. She had just watched that poor family being eaten by a monster that she couldn't identify. Lurching to her feet she took Dean's whiskey and downed the whole thing.

'A werewolf/ vampire? That sounds like Crowley,' Dean said.

'Who's Crowley?' Sophie asked. 'What? They didn't tell me everything.'

'It's a long story. Are we gonna summon him here?'

'Again? I only just cleaned the Devil's trap from last time,' Bobby complained.

'Come on Bobby we gotta find out what we're up against. Sammy go draw a Devil's trap,' Dean ordered and went to gather the herbs necessary.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey wait, hold on a second. We're going to summon a demon here?' Sophie asked, appalled.

'Like I said, it's a long story,' Dean replied. Sophie gaped at them all preparing to summon Crowley, then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

'It'll be ok,' said Cas.

'Oh yeah, let's trust the demon cos we all know how well that went last time,' she said sarcastically.

'Ah, you heard about that.'

'Please, who didn't hear about that?'

'Right, we're ready,' Sam called. Sophie made her way apprehensively to the room where everyone was gathered and watched Dean summon Crowley to the Devil's trap.

'You know boys this is really getting quite tedious. I have things I need to be doing, you can't just summon me here whenever you feel like it. Well, well, who, or what, do we have here?' he said, spotting Sophie standing with her arms folded. 'A Winchester I take it? I'm Crowley, the king of Hell. Nice to meet you.' When she refused to take his outstretched hand he sighed. 'Look I'm in a Devil's trap, what am I going to do? Ok different approach. I see you're not fully human so what are you?' she narrowed her eyes and a bolt of lightning flashed outside, exposing both hers and Castiel's wings. 'Oh I see. Cas who's your friend?' he watched with an amused expression as Cas placed himself between them. 'Look seriously what am I going to do? I'm in a Devil's trap. By definition I can't get out! Now will someone please tell me what I'm doing here? Or things might get ugly, and I really don't want things to get ugly, I just had this suit dry-cleaned,' he said ominously.

'All right Crowley, spill it. Have you been making sick little mutants with your 'guests'?'

'So what if I have? I'm not telling you anything until you tell me who she is,' he said, poking a finger at Sophie.

'Why is it important?' Sam asked.

'It's a two way street Moose Man. You want to know everything I'm up to then I need to know everything you're doing,' he said smugly.

'Her name is Sophie-'

'Bobby!'

'She's an angel, one from Cas's army. Right Cas?'

'Yes that's right; she's my most trusted advisor.'

'Do you lot think I'm stupid? I'm not falling for that pile of horse shit! Now you either tell me who she is or I'm not telling you a damn thing!' he shouted.

'Oh shut your cake hole, butt munch,' Dean replied hotly.

'Don't you tell me what to do boy!'

'All right! All right! Shut up! It's ok Dean. My name is Sophie, and yes I am a Winchester. I'm also part angel. That enough for you?'

'Yeah. Yeah ok. I believe you. So I've been experimenting with the tooth fairy-'

'Cut the crap Crowley. We told you who and what she is,' Dean said sourly.

'Did you not hear what I said? I'm not a bloody idiot!' Sophie now was fuming. Who did this guy think he was? Her anger exploded and she used her power to lift Crowley into the air, the wind blew in the windows and pulled her hair out of its ponytail, whipping it about her face. She walked right up to the edge of the Devil's trap and looked Crowley straight in the face.

'Believe me now, dick weed?' He nodded slightly and she gently lowered him to the ground and the wind stopped howling. 'Sorry about your windows Bobby,' she said, not taking her eyes off Crowley. 'Want to tell us what's going on now?'

'All right fine. One of our werewolves did the nasty with a vampire, so now we have little Wolverines running around. We're rounding them up as we speak, you're welcome to join us. Now if you don't mind…' he gestured at the Devil's trap.

'Cas how did she do that?' Sam asked while Bobby let Crowley out of the Devil's trap.

'I don't know,' he said quietly. He'd sensed her power fluctuating, that mean that she was unstable and if he couldn't fix it then there was no telling what could happen.

'Are you all right?' Dean asked Sophie.

'Yeah I'm fine,' she lied. She was trembling all over. She had almost killed Crowley, and there was no way she'd wanted to use anywhere near that amount of force. 'Right! Let's go get that… whatever it is,' she said a little too enthusiastically and went out to the Impala.

'Bobby stay here, we need you to hold up the fort,' Dean said, saluting as he left, Sam and Cas following behind.

'Man did I miss you!' Sophie said to the Impala when she got outside. 'Hello baby, has Dean been treating you right?' she stroked the roof of the car and a serene smile spread across her face. It reminded Dean of all the times they'd pulled over for a pit-stop and she'd just sit on the hood and stare at the sky, be it stars or clouds her expression was always the same.

'Hey you drive,' he said, tossing her the keys.

'What?' she gaped.

'You can drive.'

'Yes!' she punched the air and clambered into the driver's seat and put her hands on the wheel. 'Hurry up you guys!' she called to Sam and Cas while Dean got in the passenger's side. When everyone was in she turned the key and the Impala hummed with anticipation, causing Sophie to giggle in delight. She rifled through Dean's tape collection and put in one she liked.

'Oh not this,' Dean groaned as 'Eye of the Tiger' blared through the speakers of the car.

'Sorry Dean, house rules. Driver picks the music,' she grinned wickedly and they were off, on their way to Kansas.

By the time they got to Lucas Sophie was the only one left in a good mood. Sam had long since gone to sleep in the back seat, Dean was sulking because he hadn't been able to choose any of the music, and Cas was highly irritated. Driving always took so long and they could have been there yesterday if they'd just flown. Sophie pulled them up outside a hotel and woke Sam up.

'Come on Sammy there's a nice warm bed waiting for you!' she said brightly. 'Come on guys, let's go!' she said, jumping out of the car and handing Dean the keys. The cool night air hit her in the face like a tonne of bricks. Her eyes unfocused and she stumbled backwards before she regained her composure and walked towards the hotel. This was not lost on Cas, who was getting more worried about her by the second. Once they'd checked in Sophie realised how tired she was, and immediately fell when her head hit the pillow. Cas was standing guard outside the door when he heard screaming.

'Cas! Cas!' He burst into the room to find Sophie sat up, shaking and crying in terror. He ran over and sat on the bed, pulled her onto his lap and stroked her hair, making shushing sounds.

'Shush now, it's ok, it was just a dream,' he held her close to comfort her, and she seemed to relax until:

'Sammy! Where's Sammy?' she bolted into the room next door. 'Sammy!' she shouted.

'What? What is it?' he called back wearily.

'Oh thank God,' she whispered and sunk to her knees, trying to control her sobs.

'Hey is she ok?' Sam asked Cas when he came into the room.

'Just a bad dream,' he replied, bending down to lift her off the ground and into his arms, where she gripped his coat tightly and buried her head in his shoulder. He carried her back to her room and sat at the head of her bed and soothed her hysteria as best he could. Eventually her breathing slowed into that of slumber and she slept curled against Castiel's chest.

* * *

**A/N Hello, hope you enjoyed the chapter. As usual review if you have any ideas or anything you'd like to see, or if there's just anything in general you'd like to say :) Anonymous reviews are enabled.**


	8. Chapter 8

When Sophie woke up she could feel the crust of her tears and brushed them away hurriedly.

'Morning Cas,' she mumbled.

'Morning Sophie. How are you feeling?' he asked.

'Never better,' she said, unsteadily getting to her feet. 'Would you mind waking up Sam and Dean? We've got some hunting to do,' she smiled.

'Of course,' he said. Once they had all had their fill of breakfast they went back to the Impala and Dean drove them to One Eighteen, Walton Street, where there was police tape all around the house.

'Oh no, we're too late,' Sam said, sadly.

'Cas wait here with Sam, Dean and I will deal with this,' Sophie said, getting out of the car.

'What's going on officer?' Sophie asked the nearest officer innocently.

'Looks like some sort of animal attack,' he said without looking up. 'Poor folks only just moved in here after the husband died.'

'What? But that can't be possible!' Sophie cried, with acting so perfect she nearly fooled Dean.

'Oh I'm sorry Ma'am, did you know the victims?'

'Of course I did! We went to college together! I was there when little Charlie-'

'Clive.'

'-Clive was born!' she began to cry and Dean put an arm around her.

'It would really mean a lot if we could get in there to say goodbye,' Dean croaked.

'I don't know, there's not really a lot left to say goodbye to,' he said doubtfully.

'Please sir?'

'All right, I'll see what I can do.' They watched him go over to a couple of detectives and convince them to let Sophie and Dean in the house by themselves.

'Well there are better ways to go,' Dean said dryly, examining the deep claw and teeth marks covering the bodies.

'Yeah, I'm surprised these guys were even identifiable,' Sophie said grimly. She knelt down and brushed a stray hair from little Clive's face when she was hit again by a vision.

'Whoa! Ow!' she gasped.

'What? What did you see?' Dean asked.

'There's a uh… an abandoned house a few streets away, where they're hiding. Wow they've got some teeth!'

'All right let's go,' Dean clapped his hands together and they left the house.

'Hey can I get your names so we can find you for the funeral? The officer outside said.

'Sure, it's Sally and David Campbell.'

'Ok so Mr and Mrs Campbell?'

'Uh no, he's my brother.'

'Oh! Oh sorry.'

'Why do people always do that?' Sophie grumbled as they got back into the car.

'I dunno, they do it all the time with me and Sam.'

'Yeah well-'

'What?'

'Nothing,' she said, supressing giggles.

When they got to the abandoned house all humour was gone and they armed themselves with anything they could. Cas watched Sophie put a silver blade down each of her boots, load a pistol and carefully holster it at her waist and, finally, picked up her favourite rifle.

'What?' she asked him curiously, catching him watching her.

'Nothing,' he looked away hastily and picked up a silver blade.

'Everyone needs one of these,' Dean said, handing everyone a syringe of dead man's blood. 'They've got vampire in them so maybe it'll work.' Dean entered the house first, flicking his eyes around, senses alert. They looked around and found bones and rotting flesh. Sophie wrinkled her nose at the stench.

'Someone needs to teach these freaks some table manners,' she said in disgust.

'All right we should split up, cover more ground. Cas with me, you two upstairs,' Dean said, pulling Cas away from Sophie. Sam and Sophie went upstairs, guns ready, and Dean stood and faced Castiel. 'Look Cas, I know you're protective of her but you can't be guarding her all the time. She's safe with us, you know that. Plus you've still got some personal space issues.'

'I don't understand,' Cas said.

'Come on dude you've been away from your army for like four days now. They need you. They need their leader.'

'So you want me to go?'

'Not yet, just make sure you don't lose the war ok?'

'Ok,' Cas nodded and they carried on moving.

'I have to say this cos I'm her brother, but if you hurt her I will hunt you down and kill you myself.'

'Why would I hurt her?' Cas asked, confused.

'It doesn't matter, let's just go.'

'We must be getting closer to their 'dining' room,' Sophie said to Sam when the smell of flesh grew stronger. They raised their guns a little higher and entered the largest room in the upstairs. They looked around, back to back, but they couldn't see anything.

'Aw how sweet. The Winchester twins.'

'Crowley? What are you doing here?' Sam asked.

'It's called leading you into a trap. I believe you fall for them all the time,' he smiled. Two creatures appeared from the shadows and took all their weapons, including the knives hidden in Sophie's boots, and pinned their arms behind their backs. 'Raphael dear is this what you wanted?' Crowley called. Sophie's heart stopped. She had to get out of there. Stamping and kicking, she couldn't free herself until she released her power to crack the creature's head on the ceiling and held a silver blade to the other one's back.

'Secret pocket in my sleeve. What do you think about that huh? Now let him go,' she growled. He did and then she killed him anyway for good measure. When Sam was free she jumped on Crowley.

'You can't kill me. You don't have the weapons,' he laughed.

'No but you can still burn, bitch,' she growled, pulling out a small flask of holy water from an inside pocket and emptying it all over Crowley's face. She turned back to see if Sam was ok and her breath caught in her throat.

'Sophie,' greeted Raphael.

'Raphael.'

'When I said your brother would make a great candidate I wasn't lying.'

'Evidently not,' she said, trying not to flinch away from Raphael, who was holding Sam with a knife to his neck.

'Well what is it to be my dear? You? Or your brother over here?'

'No Sophie you can't!' Sam shouted.

'Be quiet!' Raphael hissed, holding the knife closer to his throat, Crowley's cries still punctuating the air.

'I-' but she was cut off by Castiel slamming into her, stopping her from giving herself up. 'Get off of me!' she shouted, struggling with all her might.

'No! I can't let you do this,' he grunted back.

'I said get off!' she shouted, releasing her power and throwing him across the room, where he hit the wall with a sickening crunch. She turned back to Raphael to give herself in but he was already gone, and had taken Sam with him.

* * *

**A/N Um I forgot to mention I was splitting this chapter in two didn't I? Oops. Well here's the second part of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it because I really had fun writing it :) As always leave a review if you have any questions, comments or ideas. Anonymous reviews are enabled.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm really sorry for neglecting this but it was my best friend's birthday and I've been working double time to get her something special (it was her 16th) I hope this chapter makes up for it xx**

* * *

'Cas? Cas are you ok?' Sophie asked concernedly, shaking him by the shoulder.

'Only if you stop shaking that shoulder. I think it's dislocated,' he said wryly. She grimaced.

'And Jimmy?' At this point she had no clue what her powers could do.

'He's fine. How do you know about him?' he asked curiously, getting awkwardly to his feet, clutching at his shoulder.

'I met him once before he was your meat suit,' she shrugged. 'Saved him from a wendigo, delivered his daughter, no big deal.' He felt a jolt of recognition from Jimmy and thought it entirely possible. 'Let me fix that for you,' she said softly, putting her hand gently on his injured shoulder. He felt it slide painlessly back into place and was once again surprised by the extent of her power. Angels couldn't always heal people, but it seemed as if she could do it whenever she pleased. 'Better?' she asked.

'Yes, thank you,' he nodded. The concern in her expression immediately turned to one of blind fury and she punched him square in the nose.

'What the _hell _did you do that for?' she yelled at him.

'What?' now he was really confused.

'Why didn't you let me go Cas? The worst they could have done to me was tie me down, but they're gonna torture Sam, and he doesn't have you to help him through it!' she raged, poking him in the chest.

'What's going on?' Dean asked from the other side of the room.

'Sammy's gone, and it's his fault,' she said angrily.

'I'm sorry, it's just that Dean wanted to talk to me-'

'What do you mean Sam's gone?' Dean interrupted.

'Raphael got him and he's gonna carve some sort of angel voodoo into his back, just like he did to me,' she said bitterly.

'I want to see it,' Dean said immediately. Her jaw dropped and Castiel look horrified. 'If it's gonna be branded into my little brother for the rest of his life, I wanna see what I'll be looking at.' He raised his eyebrows impatiently. Sophie looked at Castiel helplessly before removing her jacket, which she shoved into Cas' chest.

'Hold this,' she said sharply, turning around, unbuttoning her shirt and unclasping her bra so Dean could see the symbol clearly. Dean examined her back closely while Cas fidgeted uncomfortably, looking anywhere but at her. The symbol took up most of the upper half of her back. A perfectly drawn, intricately detailed cross cut across her shoulder blades and all the way down her spine. Under the horizontal line of the cross, and either side of the vertical line, were long, jagged scars that were shiny and pure white. He gently brushed his fingers across them, sending a shiver down her spine.

'Is this-'

'Yes that's where my wings are attached, so I'd appreciate it if you stopped touching it,' she said tetchily.

'Sorry,' he said, moving his hands away. 'Hey Cas, is this writing?' he said, bending to get a closer look.

'Yes,' Cas said, squinting at it. 'It's in Enochian, it reads: "Ye who has been cleansed may receive the grace of God",' he quickly looked away.

'Wonderful. Ok I'm done,' he said a little too brightly.

'Great, can I put my clothes back on now?' she said sarcastically, getting dressed. 'So what was it you guys were talking about?'

'Nothing-'  
'Dean was just telling me not to hurt you, not that I would,' said Cas, oblivious to Dean's splutters. Sophie stopped in her tracks and glared at Dean.

'So let me get this straight. We lost Sam because you wanted to play Big Brother?' she said icily. Dean stammered incoherently and Sophie's eyebrows shot up her forehead. 'You're shitting me right?' she looked back and forth between them, and then shook her head in disbelief. 'You guys are unbelievable.'

'I'm sorry-'

'Let's just go.' She stormed out of the house and back to the Impala, followed somewhat sheepishly by Dean and Castiel. 'We'll meet you back at the house Cas,' she said without looking back at him. He grimaced guiltily and disappeared in a flutter of feathers.

'Come on Sophie, you didn't need to do that-'

'Shut up Dean.'

'Not that bad? You don't know what it was like Dean!' she said, whirling to face him. 'They took me away from my family, cut me up like a Sunday roast and left me to rot in a cell! And now they're gonna do it to Sammy! You will never understand how painful this is Dean!' She went to turn away but Dean grabbed her upper arm.

'Yes I do,' he said. He wanted to tell her about the memories he'd been shown but thought better of it. 'I went to Hell so if anyone knows what it's like to be tortured, it's me,' he smiled comfortingly but she just yanked her arm free and put a hand on the car, grabbing Dean at the same time. Before he even had a chance to say anything she had already flown them and the Impala back to Bobby's.

'Whoa!' he gasped. Sophie moved away from the car and her vision blurred. Groaning dizzily she rubbed her face and barged into the house where Castiel was waiting for them. Evidently he wasn't expecting them back so soon as he nearly jumped out of his skin when Sophie stomped through the door.

'Bobby!' she called, ignoring Cas.

'What?' Bobby shouted back from another room.

'Where's Ol' Thunder?'

'In the garage out back!'

'Thanks!'

'Who's Old Thunder?' Castiel asked Dean, who had finally recovered enough to walk in the room.

'You mean she didn't tell you about her bike?' Dean said incredulously. Cas shook his head.

'How did you get here?' he asked.

'Sophie brought us.'

'What about your car?'

'Yep she brought that too.' Cas' eyes widened in surprise. She transported a whole vehicle? 'Come one. You wanna see the bike? It really is something special,' Dean smiled slightly and led him to the garage, where Sophie was strapping on her black leather protective suit. Dean eyed the shiny black motorbike and Cas went over to Sophie. As he drew closer he could feel her unsteadiness and it alarmed him.

'What are you doing?' he asked.

'I'm going for a spin,' she said tersely.

'Why?'

'Because it helps me think.'

'Are you sure you're up to this?' She narrowed her eyes and deemed the question unworthy of an answer. 'You're emotional. Maybe you should-'

'I am perfectly capable of riding a bike,' she said indignantly, pulling on some gloves.

'I really think you should just sit down-'

'I'm fine!' she snapped, snatching her helmet from the table next to her. Her expression softened when she looked at her bike.

'Man I love this thing,' said Dean, stroking the handlebars.

'Why is it called Old Thunder?' Cas asked.

'_She _is called Ol' Thunder because that's her name,' Sophie said bluntly. Dean rolled his eyes.

'This little baby is definitely one of the best around,' Dean smiled.

'Shut up Dean, no she's not,' Sophie said, blushing a little.

'Sure she is. She's got a Chevy engine and a direct drive motor. She's not as sweet as the Impala but for a home grown bike, she's pretty awesome. Sophie here won a Design a Bike competition at Thunderbolt Enterprises and they had her bike commissioned. She's officially named the Chevrolet Thunderrod and that, my friend, is why she's called Ol' Thunder,' Dean explained proudly.

'Come on Dean, she's not that special. The models that were made were mostly sold for parts,' said Sophie. She put the helmet over her head and shoved Dean out of the seat and sat in it herself. Turning the key in the ignition, she sat and listened to the sound of the engine for a moment. 'I'll be two hours, tops,' she said, lowering the visor on her helmet. She revved the engine a few times before she peeled out of the garage.

'Well that was awkward. I'm going for a beer, want one?' Cas just stared after Sophie, so Dean shrugged. 'Whatever dude, I'll be in the kitchen.'

'What's up Dean?' Bobby asked when he went to the fridge.

'Sam's gone.'

'What? Where?' Bobby gaped.

'Raphael got him.'

'And you're just telling me now?'

'Sorry Bobby, it's been pretty hectic. Any ideas on how to get him back?'

'I don't think we can Dean. I mean first off, we'd actually have to get to heaven, and then we have to find him, bust him out and get outta there. Plus they got a civil war going on up there, so chances of getting screwed over by an angel are at an all-time high,' Bobby reasoned.

'Yeah thanks for the pep talk Bobby,' Dean grumbled, taking a swig of his beer. 'Cas get in here!' he called. Cas shuffled in the room, looking deflated. Bobby looked him up and down and said to Dean:

'What's up with Chuckles over there?'

'He had a fight with his girlfriend,' Dean said.

'She's not my… What do you want Dean?' Dean snorted.

'We need to get Sam back, so how do we do this?'

'You don't. You seem to have forgotten that you need to be dead to go to heaven,' he said grumpily. 'Before you ask, I have no idea how they got Sophie up there alive.' Dean opened his mouth to retort when he heard a rustling, followed by a sharp cry of pain from behind him.

'Sophie!' he cried, rushing over to her. 'What happened?'

'Crashed the bike. Broke my leg,' she said through gritted teeth. Dean's jaw dropped open.

'You crashed the bike?' he gaped. She never crashed the bike.

'Yeah Dean, I crashed it. Now are you gonna help me over to the couch or not?' she said irritably.

'Right. Yeah, sorry,' he supported her over to the couch and she held her breath the whole way, uttering small squeaks whenever she put too much weight on her leg. She sighed heavily and propped her leg up on the couch as she sat down.

'Are you all right?' Cas asked, kneeling beside her.

'Oh yeah! Just peachy!' she said, followed by a sharp intake of breath as she jiggled her leg accidentally. Cas ran his hand along her leg, earning a shiver of pain from her as his fingers brushed over the break. His hand hovered over it and he was just about to see if he could heal it for her when he felt the bone fuse back together beneath his fingers. She released all her pent up breath and let her head fall back against the cushions,

'Thanks Cas,' she said with a smile.

'I didn't do anything,' he frowned.

'Really?' He nodded. 'Cool, something else I can do,' she grinned.

'I want to try something,' Cas said.

'Whoa, dude that's my sister,' Dean objected.

'Not like that Dean,' he said exasperatedly. He turned back to Sophie, who nodded slightly. He put his hands either side of her head, lightly pressing against her temples. He let the voices of heaven descend and flow through him to Sophie. Immediately she winced and scrambled away from Cas.

'What was that for?' she demanded.

'You don't understand Enochian,' he said simply.

'_That _was Enochian?' she gaped.

'Yes.'

'It just sounded like a load of really loud, high pitched whistling,' she said, rubbing her forehead.

'Maybe I could teach you someday,' he suggested hopefully.

'That sounds good,' she smiled. For a while they just watched each other, studying each other's faces until Dean cleared his throat awkwardly. Rubbing the back of her neck, Sophie swung her leg off the couch and stood, stretching out her toned limbs.

'I'm gonna go get out of this suit before I boil to death. When I'm done I expect you to be ready to go to heaven Cas. We're busting Sam out,' she walked out of the room with Cas' eyes following her out, gaining an amused chuckle from Dean.

'Dude you got some issues.'

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading :) Hope you enjoyed it. If you have any questions, comments or ideas please leave a review :) see you next time**


	10. Chapter 10

_Carry on my wayward son.  
__There'll be peace when you are done.  
__Lay your weary head to rest.  
__Don't you cry no more._

'I think that is possibly the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard,' said Castiel.

'Yeah, I'm gonna have to agree with him on that one,' Dean supplied, sipping his beer.

'Well I can't see you guys coming up with anything better,' Sophie retorted defiantly.

'Anything is better than that pile of crap,' Bobby said. She made a noise somewhere between disbelief and disgust.

'Oh come on Sophie, it's a terrible idea. You want to just storm heaven, what are you nuts?' Bobby elaborated.

'Cas has a whole army and not even he would do it,' Dean added.

'Well you guys can't stop me, I mean it's not as if you can come with me,' she said dangerously.

'But I can,' Cas said quietly.

'But you won't.'

'Don't test me Sophie.'

'Well then help me. You know it's the only way to get him out,' she appealed. Castiel very nearly agreed to help, but something else roared through him, freezing him and screaming at him to stop her.

'No.' His voice came out deep and menacing and Sophie was taken slightly aback, but she pressed on anyway.

'Why not?' she demanded.

'Because it's a stupid and dangerous idea. Do you really want to go up against Raphael's entire army?'

'Did you just say 'stupid'? Dean what have you done to him?'

'Don't change the subject,' Cas said coldly.

'All I want is my brother back. Why won't you help me?' she asked, equally as cold.

'Because I don't want you in danger,' he answered, fidgeting slightly.

'Please Cas. I can do this.'

'No. I will not put you in danger,' he maintained. Sophie groaned in frustration at his profound sense of protectiveness and tugged him down to her level by his tie.

'You listen to me Castiel. I am going to do this with, or without your help,' she hissed. Dean cleared his throat.

'Come on Bobby, I think Cas has got this one,' he said tactfully, pulling Bobby out of the room with him. Neither Cas, nor Sophie seemed to notice them leaving.

'But I'd rather do it with you,' she murmured, eyes roving over his face. Eventually she gently released his tie, however he did not move, simply staring, his eyes boring into her. Hesitantly he brought a hand up to her face but she moved away before he could make contact.

'You got your sword?' she asked, her voice a little too high pitched, drawing out her own sword and polishing it slightly with a piece of her shirt.

'Yes.'

'Well let's get going. Dean we're leaving!' she called before pulling Cas away with her. Dean ran into the room and skidded to a halt in the spot they had been in moments ago.

'Damn it,' he grumbled through gritted teeth.

When they arrived in heaven Sophie's vision failed her for a moment and she clutched at Cas.

'Are you all right?' he asked.

'I'm fine,' she blinked, her vision returning, revealing the most beautiful, peaceful garden she had ever seen. 'Wow,' she breathed. 'It's beautiful.'

'This is my personal favourite,' he murmured. 'So now what?'

'Call the angel that freed me.'

'All right.' He closed his eyes and sent out a thought that was quicker than speech. After a moment an angel with floppy, dark curls and high cheekbones appeared before them.

'Abrys,' Cas said.

'Castiel,' he murmured in a deep, smooth British accent.

'Sophie, this is Abrys. I believe he is the one who freed you.'

'Yeah that's him,' she verified.

'It's nice to finally meet your acquaintance,' he mumbled, inclining his head slightly. 'Was there something you wanted, Castiel?''

'Yes. We need you to take us to Sophie's cell.'

'That is no longer possible,' he admitted.

'What? Why?' she questioned.

'It was destroyed when I let you out. Why do you want to go back there?'

'I was hoping my brother would be there.'

'Ah. I can help you with that, I know someone who can take you to him.' Within the blink of an eye another man appeared next to Abrys. He was shorter, with blonde hair and a good-natured look about him.

'Castiel, Sophie,' he said kindly. 'Abrys,' he hummed, looking at him happily.

'Beryon, they need your help to break into the prison,' said Abrys softly.

'Well I suppose I could, but only if you come too,' he smiled fondly.

'What's with them?' Sophie puzzled out loud, mostly to herself.

'It is not… unusual for an angel to take a… I suppose you'd call it a life partner,' Cas explained.

'Oh, so they're-'

'Yes.' Beryon turned to face them, a serious expression on his face.

'We need to do this carefully, think strategically. Charging in on the place is not a good idea, there are too many of them.' He stood stock still, while Abrys paced behind him. 'Can you think of anything?' Beryon asked him.

'What if I created a distraction?' he replied. Doubt and fear flashed across his features.

'It could work,' he frowned.

'Well then, I'll distract the guards and send you a signal.' He went to leave but Beryon caught his arm.

'Make sure you come back,' he said grimly.

'Of course I will,' he reassured. He smiled and squeezed Beryon's arm before flying off in a flurry of feathers. Beryon sighed and turned back to Sophie and Cas.

'Come on, let's go.' They moved forward but Sophie was suddenly writhing in pain as her back burned and sizzled. She shrieked and clutched at her clothes.

'What is it?' Cas grimaced.

'My back!' she gasped. She pulled and ripped at her clothes, desperate to expose the burning flesh to the cool air. 'What's happening?' she moaned. Cas pulled off her jacket and put his hand on her back. The heat seared his hand but he couldn't understand why. His hand traveled over her back but before he could figure it out, her back cooled and her screams subsided. Cas helped her to her feet and could feel her trembling, see the fear on her face.

'I haven't felt like that since… We have to find Sam,' she rasped, her throat felt like sandpaper, but she stood up and they pressed on. Beryon flew them to a dark space, where it was almost impossible to see, and ducked them down, out of sight. Looking up, Sophie squinted and then gaped in awe at the sheer size of the grey, stone building in front of them.

'This is where they're holding your brother. Now you must try to remember that we will only have time to get your brother, the others are beyond help, at least until we amass the forces necessary to invade.' Sophie went to interrupt, but was cut off by Beryon. 'I know your type Sophie, always trying to save everyone, but please, heed my words when I tell you that you cannot save everyone this time. Be thankful that we can get your brother out at all.

'Well isn't he a ray of sunshine,' she snorted.

'He's right Sophie,' Cas grimaced.

'Hmph, fine,' she glowered mutinously. They crouched and waited until, finally, a bright white explosion filled the sky.

'That's it, go!' Beryon cried, drawing his sword and rushing towards the prison. Cas and Sophie followed, their swords gleaming in deadly delight, eager to bury themselves in their enemies. They got to the edge of the prison without incident, when Abrys appeared beside them, sword dripping, icy blue eyes wild with adrenaline.

'They're coming,' he whispered breathlessly. 'Sophie, Castiel, go now. We'll keep them occupied but we won't be able to keep them back for long. Go!' he ordered, positioning himself close to Beryon. Sophie nodded her head in thanks and entered the building with Cas. The design of the cells were really quite remarkable, as you could see inside, but not, as Sophie knew from experience, see outside and, in fact, didn't even know the viewing panel was there. There were so many cells that it was impossible to keep count, but she could already tell that Sam wasn't down here.

'Come on, he's not down here. Let's try upstairs.' They began to make their way up the stairs but her back was aching and her mind was going hazy. She lost her balance and fell heavily on the stone steps.

'Please tell me what's wrong,' Cas begged desperately.

'I think… I think it's Sam,' she said.

'What?'

'I think they've started on him already. We gotta get him out of here.'

'But I don't understand-'

'What and you think I do? Hurry up!' she commanded exasperatedly. They reached the top of the stairs and heard the first clash of metal on metal from outside. Quickening their steps, they searched as fast as they could until Sophie suddenly stopped outside a cell and looked in.

'Cas I don't feel so good,' she said shakily, unable to tear her eyes away from the sight of her brother bleeding and crying on the floor. Cas automatically moved closer and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. 'Get him out of there. Please.'

'Of course.' He lifted his arm and the wall in front of them exploded inwards. Sophie ran in and skidded next to Sam.

'Sam. Sammy.' She repeated his name softly while tears poured down her face. Placing a shaking hand over the slashes in his back she tried to heal the wounds, but found that they wouldn't budge. 'Cas, why isn't it working?' she choked.

'I don't know, I think it has something to do with the oil Raphael used. We should go,' he said, acutely aware of the swords outside.

'You're right. Come on let's go. Sammy, you have to get up now.' She hauled him to his feet where he rocked dangerously.

'Sophie?' he blinked.

'Yeah Sammy, it's me. We're gonna get you outta here.'

'Yeah me and Cas.' She guided him through the corridor and down the stairs. When they reached the doorway she gently set him down and pulled out her sword. 'I'll be right back Sam,' she said quietly, before charging at the angel that Cas had already reached.

'We need to get out of this corner!' She heard Abrys shout, not lingering to hear Beryon's reply. Her sword clashed, stung and jabbed through many opponents and her ears rung at the sound of crashing swords until a piercing scream rent the air, followed by a bright light and everything was still.

'No!' She heard Abrys shriek. It sounded unearthly in his smooth voice and she turned to see him draped over Beryon. The light had left his eyes and the imprint of his wings was burned into the ground around him, and she was shocked to see Abrys crying. Angels never cried. Abrys howled with rage and flung himself at a knot of angels, coat tails flying.

'Abrys, no!' Cas cried. They watched helplessly as Abrys slashed with blind fury, but was slowly overwhelmed. An angel was just about to sneak up behind him and Sophie went to help but Raphael appeared in front of her. Castiel, seeing this, immediately jumped on him. She took the opportunity to race over to Abrys, but she was too late, by the time she got to him his wings had already scorched the ground. She snarled in anger and moved his body next to Beryon's before marching back to Raphael. By now it was just her, Cas and Raphael left. Wiping away her tears of fury, she drew herself up to her full height and slipped her sword in between the two fighting angel before her.

'Cas, get Sam out of here,' she said, sounding calmer than she felt.

'I can't leave-'

'Don't argue with me, or I'll block your grace again.'

'Well isn't this cute,' Raphael smirked.

'Shut up,' she scowled, watching Cas go over to Sam and disappear. She looked back at Raphael and a smug expression slowly spread over her face. 'Now this is going to be fun.' Raising her arm, her smile widened as Raphael's smirk turned to frustration.

'What have you done?' he snarled.

'Getting the hang of these powers, don't you think?' she said brightly.

'Release me,' he demanded.

'Hmm. Nah I don't think I will.' She raised the other hand and scrunched up her face. Raphael's eyes widened as the ground beneath their feet shook.

'What are you doing?' he asked fearfully.

'Be quiet, you're distracting me.' He went to reply but found that the sound wouldn't move past his throat. The ground quaked and bucked, and the wind picked up. Finally Sophie opened her eyes to reveal glowing white instead of her normally hazel eyes, and opening her mouth to let out a deafening roar. Sophie was blinded by the light that followed and she heard an explosion. When it faded she saw that the prison had been blown wide open and Raphael was laying on the floor, his wings, along with the others', were burned around him. Smiling grimly, she turned and flew to Bobby's.

'How's Sam?' she asked immediately.

'He's ok, but it's gonna leave a little scarring,' Bobby replied, gently dabbing ice water on Sam's back. Sophie swayed giddily and was vaguely aware of the radio playing in the background, and Dean threw her a wrapped sandwich.

'Eat it, you'll feel better,' he said. She ate it gratefully and then went over to Sam.

'Hey,' she said softly.

'Hi,' he whispered tiredly.

'How you feeling?'

'I've been better. Thanks for coming to get me.'

'Of course Sammy,' she murmured, smoothing his hair behind his ear.

'Man, this hurts.'

'Yeah it does,' she agreed.

'I think the painkillers are starting to kick in. I'm really sleepy.'

'Well then you go to sleep Sammy. I'll be right here if you need me,' she smiled. Castiel appeared in the doorway and walked over to her, scrutinizing her for injury.

'Where's Raphael?' he asked.

'Um well he's… sort of… dead,' she replied.

'What? Are you sure?' he gaped.

'Yeah I'm pretty sure.'

'That's fantastic!' Dean exclaimed from the other side of the room, turning up the radio and dancing into the kitchen.

'I'm gonna go get some takeout,' Bobby said.

'Don't forget the pie!' Dean and Sophie called in unison.

'I'm not Sam, I'm not gonna forget the pie,' he called back, leaving the room. Sophie sighed heavily.

'Raphael's dead, aren't you happy?' Cas asked, confused, afraid he'd done something wrong.

'I am, it's just that it's been a long few days. When you spend a lot of time in one place, everything else tends to get a little overwhelming.' He immediately closed the gap between them and hugged them comfortingly, instantly making her feel safe. He suddenly became aware of the music on the radio and felt a strange sensation in his arms and legs. They started moving of their own accord and he felt Sophie smile against his chest.

'I didn't know you could dance,' she grinned.

'I can't,' he admitted.

'I don't get it, is this your idea of a joke? Because if it is, I need to tell you that a joke needs to make sense.'

'No, it's Jimmy. I think he wants to talk to you.'

'Jimmy, as in your vessel, Jimmy?'

'Yes.'

'Why?'

'I don't know, he won't say. He says it's private,' Cas frowned.

'Well let him talk then, it could be important.' He nodded and left Jimmy's body as a trickle of white light that became a cloud above their heads. 'Well would you look at that,' she said in awe. She looked back down to see Jimmy smiling at her. 'Jimmy, you shouldn't torture yourself like this,' she said.

'Please, if I'd stayed in there I might have choked to death,' he laughed, continuing to dance with her.

'What do you mean?'

'Isn't it obvious? Fine,' he sighed. 'Castiel, I know you're listening, could you give us a minute?' The radio crackled and the tv turned itself on. 'I told you, it's private. No, it's nothing to do with you.'

'Cas, why don't you go do the things you're meant to be doing? Like, I don't know, organising your troops, being a leader, that sort of thing,' Sophie said to the white cloud that she assumed was Cas. It faded from view and Jimmy looked back at her.

'I lied, it is to do with him.' He sighed when she just looked at him quizzically. 'Do I have to explain it to you?'

'Well seeing as you're the only one in the room that knows what you're talking about, yeah,' she said, not pleased with the way he was making her look stupid.

'All right, I will. Castiel is, obviously, in love with you.' Sophie pushed him away and nearly tripping over a pile of books in shock.

'Angels don't fall in love.' But even as she said it, she thought of Abrys and Beryon and knew it wasn't true.

'Yes they do, and you know it. But what Castiel didn't say is that not only do they fall in love, they fall in love only once. Ever. Sort of like a 'soul mate' kind of thing,' he explained, taking her hands and dancing with her again.

'What's with the dancing?' she asked, eager to change the subject as her face was cherry red from embarrassment.

'It feels good to be in control of my own body,' he said, clearly oblivious to her embarrassment. 'So like I was saying, he is in love with you, but he doesn't understand what it is. He has an inkling, but you know what he's like.'

'How do you know this?'

'We share the same body, we're bound to learn a few things about each other. So if you could make the first move, that would be great, otherwise I might suffocate.'

'Who said anything about making any moves?' she said, a little too angrily.

'Don't look at me like that. Anyone within a three mile radius can tell how you feel, and besides, Castiel and I both know about your ring.' Her eyes widened in surprise and she put her hand in a secure inside pocket, to draw out a plain, silver ring. 'I have an idea of what, or who, this is for, but would you care to elaborate?' he pressed.

'It's for that one special guy,' she whispered, staring at it intently and remembering when she got it.

_She was fourteen and it was just her, alone. She'd seen the ring in the shop window and spent the last of her meager savings on it. When she got back to the motel, her brothers had left a note saying that they had gone to get some food, but their father had finally returned, so he sat her down next to him and put his arm around her._

'_What you got there Princess?' he asked softly._

'_It's a ring,' she said proudly._

'_Well, who's it for?'_

'_I don't know yet. I'm saving it for that one special guy. That one guy that I know will never leave me.' She caught the expression on John's face and laughed. 'Don't worry Dad, I won't be giving it to just anyone. I'll tell you what, I'll wait until I'm at least twenty five,' she grinned, making John laugh._

'_All right Princess, if you say so,' he chuckled, mussing her hair. Her expression suddenly turned and she looked afraid._

'_You won't tell Sam and Dean will you? They'll just think it's stupid.'_

'_Of course not, why would I?' She smiled and hugged him tightly, tucking the ring safely in her pocket, and there it stayed._

Jimmy chortled quietly to himself, before hoisting her hand above her head and spinning her away from him. She turned her back and felt a hand on her shoulder, and the lower half of her body went numb. She heard the voice of Jimmy shouting for Castiel. Looking down she found a sword sticking out of her stomach, deep enough for it to be fatal, but shallow enough for a drawn out death. She looked at the hand holding the sword and followed it up to see Raphael's satisfied face.

'God is not only on your side my dear,' he whispered. 'If I can't have you then no one can.' Slowly he pulled out the sword and disappeared without another word. Everything seemed to go in slow motion until someone lowered her to the ground and held her in their arms. She looked up and saw Jimmy- no Castiel- looking at her with devastation on his face, and everything came crashing down on her. She screamed in pain and Cas hugged her tightly to his chest, positioning her hands over her wound and pressing down.

'You need to keep pressure on it,' he whimpered. She calmed herself as much as she could and drew in a deep breath, taking in every aspect of his face. He looked carefully back and felt something wet on his face. He brought a hand up and wiped it away.

'Great time to get feelings Cas,' she chuckled in spite of herself.

'I don't understand,' he frowned.

'You're crying,' she coughed, reaching up a shaking hand to gently wipe under his eyes.

'No, you have to keep the pressure-'

'Cas, I know you can sense the power build-up, and we both know that it would have killed me. At least this way I get to say… goodbye.' Her voice trembled and her lip wobbled, but she had to stay strong. 'Look at me. Castiel look at me!' She placed her hands either side of his face and brought it down to meet her dry, cracked lips, whispering those three words into his. He released a small, strangulated sob and held her as close as was physically possible before shouting for Dean. He felt something cold and hard being pressed into his hand.

'What's this?' he choked.

'It's a ring silly.' Her breathing was becoming laboured and Dean rushed into the room, staring in shock before going over and falling to his knees at her side.

'No,' he whispered. 'Cas, you gotta save her!'

'Dean-'

'No! We are not doing this!' he yelled. The tears flowed down his face and she held his hand weakly.

'Now you make sure to… cook me good and crispy, you hear me?' He nodded reluctantly.

'What's going on?' Came Sam's muffled voice from the couch.

'Nothing Sammy, just go back to sleep,' Sophie whispered.

'Ok Sophie. I love you,' he said blearily.

'I love you too Sammy.' Her voice was barely a whisper now, she didn't have much time left.

'You boys look after each other now. Don't make me come back and… haunt your asses.' Dean held onto her hand tighter.

'Don't go,' he pleaded.

'Don't do that Dean. Please.' A small trickle of light began to flow out from her wound. 'Well this is it. Here I go,' she smiled tremulously before finally closing her eyes, and with her last breath whispering the words 'thank you'. Dean lost it completely and sobs racked his body in waves of grief, while Cas just sat, tears streaming silently down his face. After an hour, Dean sat shakily and opened and closed his mouth, in a rather fish-like fashion, until he managed to get his words out.

'We gotta burn her,' he said, wincing at the thought.

'No,' Cas said.

'Come on man, it needs to be done.'

'No! Her grace is still escaping, we can't burn her until it's all gone, or anything could happen,' he said in a low, dangerous voice.

'Well what do you want to do? We can't just leave her in the middle of the living room,' Dean demanded, slightly irritated now. Wordlessly Cas just picked her up and carried her away to her room, placing her carefully on her bed. He dragged a chair over to the edge of her bed and held her limp hand, keeping watch over her.

* * *

Over the next four days, Castiel did not move from his spot, nor did he let go of Sophie's hand. His generals came and went, demanding to know why he had been away for so long. He was dimly aware of Dean telling them to 'deal with their own crap'. The night of her death was silent, if not for the sobbing that could be heard throughout the house. If he thought that Bobby shuffling in, cap removed, had been bad, it was nothing compared to the meeting with Sam that threatened to rip him in two. For hours Sam had lain across her, crying his already weakened heart out. Finally, the visitors dissipated, leaving just him and Dean on the morning of the fourth day.

'Come on Cas, you gotta do something,' he said desperately. 'We haven't heard from your army for days. You gotta go, we don't know how long this is going to last for,' he said, referring to the silvery light that was still leaking from her body. No reply. 'Dude, you haven't even shaved!' Dean waited for a few minutes and was just about to give up and leave when Cas shifted slightly.

'Wha-' Then he saw that the light had finally stopped streaming from Sophie. 'Well I guess that's that then. I'll get the fire ready.' He sounded deflated and went to leave the room again but Cas stopped him.

'Wait a minute,' he said quietly, voice cracked from lack of use.

'What's going on?'

'I don't know.' They watched as the light that had left her over the last four days gathered near the ceiling.

'Sam, get in here!' Dean called. He ran in almost instantaneously.

'What's going on?' he asked.

'We don't know,' Cas replied. They watched intently as the light swirled and clumped into a dense cloud that made the room shine. Slowly it descended and enveloped Sophie completely. It carefully lifted her off the bed and out of Castiel's hands. It got brighter and brighter until the three of them had to shield their eyes. It lasted only for a few moments before they heard her thump back onto the bed. Opening their eyes they searched her, but nothing seemed to have changed. The wonder left their eyes to be replaced by their grief. Cas took her hand again and Sam and Dean made for the door, when she sat bold right up and drew in a long, deep breath.

'Oh my God!' she gasped, feeling her stomach for her wound. 'I'm alive,' she whispered.

'You're alive?' Dean shouted.

'I'm alive!' She laughed in delight and leapt off the bed, embracing both her brothers in a bear hug. When she finally let go of them, she spotted Castiel, still sat in his chair, and immediately jumped on him, knocking him to the floor and crushing their lips together. When they finally broke apart she cast a critical eye over him.

'I gotta say, I'm not a fan of the beard,' she giggled. They sat up and saw Sam and Dean wearing exactly the same disbelieving expressions, causing her to roar with laughter. 'Raphael still thinks I'm dead right?' she asked Cas.

'I believe so.'

'Great!' she jumped up and ran out to the living room where she jumped up and down in excitement while the others followed after her.

'Wait a minute, I thought Raphael was dead, so why would he be worried about whether you were dead?' he asked her.

'I think God brought Raphael back, though for who knows what. He was the one that killed me, didn't Cas tell you?'

'Uh no, he didn't. That would have been some handy information Cas.'

'Not now Dean,' Sam said exasperatedly.'So, why aren't you dead?'

'Oh that's easy. I had a build-up of energy, extra grace if you will. When I died all of that spare energy leaked out of me, I assume you saw it as a kind of silvery light?' Dean nodded and Cas was hit by her shining smile and her face glowed with a silvery sheen that he had never seen before. 'Well that same energy built-up, just as it did within me, except outside. It became a strong energy that passed into the nearest thing that could contain it. Me, or rather, my dead body,' she explained.

'But wouldn't that just create the same problem as before?' Sam puzzled.

'No, because the original energy, the energy that I already had, had already faded from my body, like normal energy should, leaving room for more,' she grinned.

'So does that mean you're ok? Like there's not dangerous energy or anything?' Dean asked.

'Nope,' she giggled. 'And Raphael thinks I'm dead, so we should be ok now. At least until the next job comes up.' Finally, Cas couldn't hold himself back anymore and he barreled straight into her and kissed her long and deep. 'Hmm, the pizza man teach you that?'

'No, the mailman did,' he said, sending her into fits of giggles because he was being completely serious.

'About time, don't you think Sammy?' Dean commented. 'Come on, let's go find a job or something. Leave them to do some spit swapping,' he flapped a hand in their direction.

'Don't be gross Dean,' she said over Cas' shoulders. She caught his eye and he winked, just happy that they were happy.

* * *

**A/N: Happy long-ass finale chapter yay :D I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. It was truly a pleasure. I still have plenty of ideas for Sophie, so you may see her make a return yet. I think I'm most definitely going to do an epilogue, so there's that to look forward to, but other than that this is it :) Thanks for sticking at it all the way through. Love you all 3**


	11. Chapter 11

Dean walked slowly to the kitchen in the middle of the night, once again troubled by nightmares and worrying. It had been days since they'd last heard from Castiel and Sophie was getting agitated, having returned from searching for him earlier that day. He sighed and decided to try praying for him.

'As I close my eyes to rest, I pray to Castiel to stop traumatising my sister, or more importantly, his girlfriend. Seriously dude, she's pissed.' Nothing. 'Whatever man, it's your funeral.' Walking towards the panic room, he thought about a book that Sam might find useful, he turned a corner and walked straight into Castiel, smashing his head against the wall as he jumped back.

'Hello, Dean.'

'What the hell man!' he exclaimed. 'Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere.'

'Do you know why I saved you from the pit?' he asked, completely ignoring the question.

'I know why, your bosses told you to do it,' he replied, rubbing the back of his head.

'Yes, that's what I thought at the time as well, but that wasn't the case. I rescued you because Sophie asked me to.'

'Right. Can I go now?'

'You don't understand Dean. I'm telling you this because you need to know. Sophie values the lives of other far more than her own. The second she heard of your death, she asked me to get you out, but not once did she ask me to help her.'

'Are you going somewhere with this?' Dean asked, already fully aware of this aspect of her character.

'I want you to make sure that, no matter what happens, she won't sacrifice herself for the life of another. She is too precious.'

'You got it sport, now was there a reason you're doing your 'protective boyfriend' speech in the middle of the night?'

'I don't believe you're taking this seriously Dean,' Cas frowned.

'Sure I am, but you didn't answer the question.' Cas fidgeted a little.

'I came to ask your permission to take Sophie on a date.'

'Why?' Dean laughed.

'I don't know if you've noticed, but I do quite like her,' he scowled.

'No! I meant, why do you need my permission?' he asked, struggling to keep a straight face.

'You're her older brother, it's only polite,' he explained.

'You know, technically, Sam's her older brother too, why don't you ask him?'

'Dean.'

'All right, all right, sure you can Casanova.'

'My name is Castiel, Dean, I thought you knew that.'

'It's a- never mind. Anyway, come back when there's daylight.'

'Thank you, Dean.' And he disappeared. Dean looked in the direction of the panic room and sighed. 'I am so doing that tomorrow.'

* * *

'Dean, would you stop that?' Sophie said irritably.

'I'm just flipping through this book,' he replied indignantly.

'Exactly. It's irritating, so quit it.'

'Look, just because your boyfriend got the jellies does not mean you can take it out on me!'

'Would you two cool your jets, you're giving me indigestion,' Bobby called.

'Well if Dean wasn't being a ginormous douche, then we wouldn't be having this problem,' she shouted back.

'All right, let me put this in a way you'll understand: shut up or get out.' Sophie made a face and was about to say something back when Castiel appeared in front of her, shocking the words from her mouth. Dean slowly got up and edged towards the door, he didn't want to be caught in the crossfire. Then the air exploded.

'Where the hell have you been? I've searched everywhere Cas! Everywhere! You think it's all right to just disappear-' Cas put a hand over her mouth and a finger to his lips.

'I'm sorry, but I was busy,' he explained, lifting his hand from her face.

'Is that the best excuse you've got? You were busy?' she fumed. _Ask her now, _Dean begged silently. _Ask her before she blows a blood vessel. _'Busy doing what, exactly?'

'Uh…'

'No, come on Cas. Tell us what was so important that you were too damn busy to even leave a message.' Dean tried to sneak out of the door but Sophie spotted him before he could. 'You are not going anywhere, Dean.

'I was-'

'What, Cas?'

'I was planning… a date.'

'A date?'

'Yes. With you. If you want to.' For a moment Dean was unsure of whether she would hit him or kiss him, but he nearly collapsed in relief when she burst into laughter. 'What's so funny?' Cas asked, the worry clear to see on his face.

'You. You're an angel, asking me on a date,' she laughed.

'I fail to see the joke.'

'That's the funniest thing I've ever heard. You spent all that time organising it and you didn't even know if I'd agree to come,' she smirked.

'She's kidding, Cas, of course she'll go with you,' Dean reassured.

'I wasn't aware that this was an open conversation, Dean, but yeah, of course I'll go,' she grinned.

'Let's go then,' Cas said, taking her arm and preparing to leave.

'Wait, wait, wait. Where are we going?' she asked.

'I'm not going to tell you.'

'Ok, well is it within driving distance?'

'I believe so.'

'Cool. Dean, we're borrowing your car,' she said brightly.

'What? No, you can't have my car!' he exclaimed.

'I'll buy you some pie on the way back,' she promised.

'Fine, but no funny business in my car.'

'Ew, dude, get your mind out of the gutter, we're not gonna do it in your car,' she grimaced mockingly. 'Besides, that's what the roof is for,' she muttered, before catching the look on Cas' face. 'I'm kidding,' she smiled, kissing him tenderly.

'I don't know how to drive,' he admitted.

'Well you'll just have to give me directions for now. You need lessons and Dean will get right on that as soon as we get back.'

'Yeah sure, I'll do that. But before you go here-' he pulled something out of his back pocket and threw it at Cas. 'Catch.' Instead of catching it, however, he moved out of the way just as Sam was coming in the room, and it hit him in the ear. He bent down to pick it up and made a face.

'Uh, Dean, is there a reason you're throwing condoms at me?'

'It's not for you, dickwad.'

'Give me that,' Sophie said, snatching it out of his hand. 'We don't need this,' she said, throwing it back. 'And I'll thank you to let Cas and I take care of these things in the future. I know you're my brother, but I'm a big girl now.'

'I know you probably could, but Twinkle Toes here wouldn't know his way around if I slapped him in the face with an instruction manual.'

'He is right, I have never fornicated with anyone,' said Cas matter-of-factly.

'Ok, thank you for that, but that's ok, neither have I,' she said a little reluctantly.

'Yeah, right!' Dean sniggered.

'I'm so glad you believe me,' she retorted.

'But you must have at some point,' he insisted.

'Oh really? When? When we were on the road and the only guys within a ten mile radius, were you guys, Dad and crusty old men, or when I was in angel prison? You know, I heard that that Raphael guy is quite a catch.' Cas looked at her in alarm. 'Sarcasm Cas.'

'So I guess you won't be needing it then. Yet,' teased Dean.

'Funny. We're leaving now, come on Cas,' she said, grabbing him by the hand. 'Bye guys.'

'Aren't you forgetting something?' Bobby called.

'Holy water?' she asked in mock confusion.

'No, me you idjit!'

'You ain't getting nothing you old geezer!'

'Is that how you kids treat your elders these days? No wonder no one wants to get old if this is the respect we get,' he teased.

'I'll see you later, Bobby,' she laughed, walking out with Cas, grabbing the keys as they left.

'Do we have to take the car?' Cas moaned.

'Yes, we have to take the car. You can ride shotgun, just don't tell Dean.'

'Why not?'

'Well that's Sam's seat. Not even I get to ride shotgun so count yourself lucky.' They got in; Sophie turned the key and drove them away from Bobby's. 'So, where are we going?' she grinned.

'I don't know how to get there from here.'

'You don't- Where do you know how to get there from?'

'A little village called Arlington.'

'Do you know how to get there?'

'No.' Sophie groaned and leaned back against the seat. 'This is why I didn't want to take the car,' Cas grumbled.

'Well why didn't you say so? You said it was within driving distance.'

'Because you wanted to take the car.' She sighed and opened the glove compartment to pull out a map. 'Find it on here would you?' After much arguing and driving in circles, Sophie finally agreed to let Castiel transport them and the Impala to where he wanted to take them, which turned out to be a secluded meadow almost completely surrounded by trees and filled with brightly coloured flowers.

'Whoa! It's beautiful!' Sophie exclaimed, climbing out of the car.

'I've always wanted to bring you here,' said Cas, also getting out of the car.

'Wait a minute; I think I know this place. This is where those purple blossoms grow, right?' she asked, referring to the many places he had described to her while guarding her.

'Yes, but unfortunately they are not in bloom this time of year, however it doesn't make it any less beautiful, much like yourself,' he complimented.

'Thanks,' she blushed. 'You're not too shabby yourself,' she smiled, elbowing him playfully.

'I'm sure Jimmy will appreciate the compliment.'

'Not him, you. I can see your true form and I have to say, you are a very pretty angel,' she joked.

'I want you to close your eyes, breathe in the scents around you,' he murmured. Obeying, she closed them and breathed deeply. The smells around her painted a picture in her mind of all the different plants, in and out of the meadow. She could smell crushed pine needles and dewy grass, the delicate scent of Jasmine, mixed with heavily perfumed honeysuckle. Those combined with sounds of birdsong and small animals snuffling through the grass made her greatly aware of her surroundings, the colours bigger and bolder in her mind's eye; she could practically feel the earth vibrating through her feet. Then she felt Cas gently stroke her cheek from behind and carefully move her hair, to place a necklace around her neck. He tied it delicately and pulled away, lightly kissing her neck as he went.

'Open your eyes,' he whispered. Opening them, she held the necklace in her hand and gazed at it. It was a small charm necklace; the charm was a set of intricate silver wings, with a small sapphire set in the centre, and a chain so fine it looked as if it were barely holding itself in place. A large lump formed in her throat and she rubbed her face. Cas wrapped his arms around her waist and looked at it over her shoulder. 'Do you like it?' he asked quietly.

'I- I love it. It's amazing. I-' she cut herself off, finding words unnecessary, and twisted round to squeeze him tightly, hoping he wouldn't notice her trying to hold back her tears. Feeling something hard against her collarbone she pulled away and poked it. 'What's that?'

'It's the ring you gave me. I wear it on a chain so I won't lose it.'

'Oh. I'm glad you like it,' she nodded.

'I never take it off.'

'Normally that would be flattering, but you never take off anything. The chain on this is a bit flimsy, I don't want to break it,' she frowned.

'It will never break, I made it myself,' he reassured.

'You made it- I'm not even going to ask. Thank you.' She kissed him softly and he held her close, until a pain jabbed through both of their temples.

'What is it?' Sophie hissed, massaging her temple.

'Something's happening. I'll go and see what it is.'

'I'll go with you.'

'No, I don't want anything to spoil this. I'll be back soon,' he said before pecking her on the cheek and disappearing in a flap of feathers. Sighing, she perched herself on the hood of the Impala and waited.

By the time Castiel returned, night had already fallen and he appeared in the meadow to the sound of someone singing a beautiful, yet haunting melody. It was Sophie, leaning on the windshield, her legs drawn close to her chest and looking up at the stars.

'Sam mentioned you wanted to be a singer,' he recalled. She smirked.

'What teenage girl doesn't want to be a singer?'

'What were you singing?' he asked, going over and sitting on the hood with her.

'I don't know, it was just something I heard on the TV the other day*,'she shrugged.

'I believe, under other circumstances, you would have been loved by many.'

'Yes, well, being loved by my boys is enough for me,' she smiled, holding his hand. 'What was going on up there anyway?'

'There was a small skirmish and some of the younger angels panicked. Everything is fine though.'

'Well that's good.'

'Sophie?'

'Yes?'

'I would very much like to see your wings.'

'You what?' she gaped.

'I want to see your wings.'

'No way!' she said fiercely.

'Is there something wrong?' he asked, cocking his head curiously.

'They're… damaged,' she muttered, turning her head away slightly.

'So are mine, I fail to see the problem,' he frowned.

'They're ugly ok? They're horrible and disgusting and I don't want you to see them.' She folded her arms and looked anywhere but at him.

'They're an extension of you, it's impossible for them to be ugly,' he said sincerely.

'Oh really, you wanna bet? Let me tell you something Cas. Whenever they tried to attach wings to me, it wasn't a different pair every time, it was the same pair,' she explained darkly. Cas looked shocked.

'I see.'

'Yeah.'

'I still want to see them,' he maintained, however she still looked doubtful. 'Your wings are a part of you, an extension of your body and soul, and I wish to share that with you. If you would like, I could show you mine,' he suggested.

'You would do that?'

'Our wings are nothing to be ashamed of, Sophie. They're just as essential as an arm or a leg.'

'Dean is so dead for teaching you to be stubborn.'

'We will be needing more space.' He pulled her up and sat her on the roof. She crossed her legs and Cas mirrored her, taking her hands and stroking them gently, reassuring her as much as possible, he could feel the anxiety pouring from her. Taking a deep, shaky breath, she closed her eyes and brought her wings through the veil between the visible plane and the divine plane, the plane where angels' wings were concealed. Then she sat up straight and jerkily unfolded them. Extending five feet across, they were impressive in size, but they were more than a little bedraggled. What little colour was showing was a mossy, dirty green colour, while the rest was a charred, blackened mess. The feathers were barely discernible from each other and bits fell off or disintegrated with every small movement. She watched Castiel flinch as he saw a burn hole through the tip of her left wing, and drew them in self-consciously. True to his word, Cas revealed his and Sophie's eyes betrayed the awe she felt at their magnificence. The feathers were all a deep indigo colour and they shone like silk. She did see the occasional singe, which she supposed was the damage he mentioned.

'May I?' she asked, reaching out to touch them.

'Please do,' he responded. Her fingers met with strands so smooth, it shouldn't be possible, and they turned silver on her touching, causing her to flinch away.

'Are they meant to do that?' she whispered wondrously.

'Yes they are.'

'What does it feel like?'

'You don't know?'

'As you can imagine, I don't really have a lot of feeling,' she grimaced.

'Every angel should be able to feel their wings,' he said, mostly to himself.

'But I'm not an angel,' she smiled sadly.

'Relax your wings,' he instructed. They flopped down the sides of the car, gently brushing the ground and sprinkling it with ash. Stretching his as wide as he could, he sat up straight and wrapped them around her. Wind rushed through the meadow, howling through the trees.

'What are you doing?' The suspicion clear in her voice.

'Please, I need to concentrate.' His expression turned to one of intense concentration; the wind picked up and practically pulled the flowers out of the ground, then it suddenly died. Cas unwrapped his wings and looked extremely pleased with himself. Something felt different, like she had extra arms now, except she didn't. It was her wings she could feel. Her jaw dropped open as she twisted round and, instead of seeing the usual charcoal feathers, saw silky emerald green.

'Wha-' she gave them a test flap and felt every rush of air, every particle of dust that hit them. Cas stroked them and she shivered at the feeling previously unknown to her, and where he made contact, they glowed gold.

'Why did you-?'

'Every angel should be able to feel their wings,' he repeated. 'Now you can too, as an angel, the first angel, of Earth.'

'I don't know what to say,' she hiccupped, choking back emotions.

'Then don't say anything. We should put these away now, they can become quite cumbersome,' he said. Nodding, she folded up her newly healed wings as Castiel did, and they shimmered back into the divine plane. Sophie sighed and looked up at the sky.

'What is it?' he asked anxiously.

'It's nothing.'

'It must be something,' he frowned.

'I just… I shouldn't even be here. By all rights I should be dead, yet here I am. Why should I get all this when so many people died in those cells? I'm nothing special.'

'Don't say that. You are very special to your brothers, and to me.'

'I've been gone for so long Cas, and everything is so different now and I feel as if I'm stuck in a limbo, belonging neither here nor there… Jeez, listen to me ramble,' she giggled.

'It'll get better.'

'Maybe I should join you in the fight,' she pondered.

'No, stay with your brothers, they need you.'

'If you think I should,' she shrugged. 'You can always call if you need me,' she smiled.

'Of course.' She shifted herself to his side and looked up at the night sky.

'So what are we looking at?' she asked him. He pointed at the brightest one.

'That one's called Sirius; it's so bright because it's actually two stars…'

* * *

***Sophie was singing the Ninth/ Tenth Doctor's theme. I just liked the idea of Sam watching it and Sophie got the song stuck in her head.**

**Yes it's me again, I've decided to attempt to slot Sophie into the actual series, it'll be difficult and I'm really sorry if it sucks but hey, you can but try. Merry Christmas everyone. **


End file.
